Colourful Skies Academy
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Tsuna was a normal girl. She was lonely and bullied, but she never paid attention to it. She was indifferent, cynical and emotionless. She kept a lot of secrets from others, and only a few know a few. It was better that way. Now, not really. FEM27ALL.
1. Chapter 1

**WAAAHH~ I'M SORRY! SCHOOL WILL START SOOON! NOOOOOO! I WANT MORE TIME IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER~**

**TEACHERS ARE THE DEVILS!**

***ehem* Back to the Topic, here is my new story. I know I should update my other two stories (KHR and PoT), but, like others, when an IDEA comes to one's mind, TAKE ADVANTAGE!**

**PLEASE BE REMINDED. MULTIPLE GENDERBENDER. ALSO, SORRY FOR SHORT DESCRIPTIONS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS. I KNOW YOU KNOW THEM. **

_**THIS WAS INSPIRED BY **_**VONGOLA ACADEMY**_** BY **_**5RIBBON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Colourful Skies Academy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Tsuna was a normal girl. She was lonely and constantly bullied, but she never paid attention to it. She was indifferent, cynical and emotionless. She also kept a lot of secrets from others, and only a few know a few. She personally thought that it was better that way. Now, she doesn't think so. FEM27ALL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bum<strong>**p**

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**GIRLS' UNIFORM **is a sailor uniform (sailor fuku). Its blouse is a colour of sky blue and the skirt (which should be at least be one inch above the knee) is a colour of dark blue. Its collar is white, and the ribbon varies for all depending on their attribute. Their socks must either be white or black, and they should always wear their indoor shoes (colours follow the attributes) inside the school, as the outdoor ones (black) are for outdoors.

**BOYS' UNIFORM **is the normal black gakuran. They wear a badge (which is big enough to be seen) that signifies their attribute. Shoes rule is same as the girls'.

* * *

><p>It was quite a beautiful day. The birds were chirping and the wind was cool. <em>'Nothing can ruin my day,' <em>she thought as he ate her bento. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her, and slapped her bento away, making it fall down and spill the contents. She looked down from her bangs at the spoiled lunch and back up at the one who made it spoiled.

It was a girl along with her friends. The leader, the one who did that, had black shoulder-length hair and black eyes. She lowered her blouse so that her cleavage showed, and her skirt was shorter than the usual. She also wore make-up and nail polish, which was against the rules. She smirked at the girl.

"Heh. Look at you, dame-Tsuna. Eating a bento all by yourself by the window, looking pitiful." She scoffed. "Pathetic trash. You're so pathetically ugly!" she laughed. She eyed the girl's sleeves, which were until her wrists (which were supposed to be short sleeves, not long sleeves), her non-existent ribbon and her skirt which nearly reached her ankles. She scoffed and turned around laughing along with her friends saying, "Pathetic dame-Tsuna!"

The girl, Tsuna, sighed. It was always like this, so she's gotten used to this. Besides, she can always eat again later at her room. But for now, she has to buy at the canteen. She bent down to clean her spoiled lunch and threw it away. She kept her lunchbox and went out, not that anyone would notice her.

Meh, it's better to be unnoticed than noticed. Saves oneself from a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>In the canteen, there was a certain table that was surrounded with many fan girls and boys, desperately trying to get the attention of the most powerful group in Colourful Skies Academy. The Arcobaleno.<p>

The leader of the group was the Sky Attribute, Luce. She was a kind girl with a kind face. She was willing to help anyone in need, friend or not. The only thing is that…she's extremely violent.

The next was the Storm Attribute, Fon. He, like Luce, was kind and helpful. He was Chinese, so he tends to speak Chinese every once in a while. He, like Luce and the other Arcobaleno, has a flaw. He is very unpredictable, hence, the Storm.

The Rain, Colonello, was an army fanatic. He has an army headband with a black pin of 01. He trains under the other Rain Arcobaleno, Lal. He was extremely handsome, but…being an army fanatic, he loves guns and always bring a riffle with him.

The other Rain was Lal Mirch, commonly known as Lal. She was also an army fanatic, and trains others in a Spartan-like way (which brought joy to a certain Sun Arcobaleno). She was actually girly, if you manage to look past her temper.

The Sun was Reborn. It is said that he is part of the Mafia, considering the way he dresses (his gakuran is slightly off…) and his signature fedora. His looks are of that of a hitman, a professional one at that. He is, like the other Arcobaleno Men, well-liked by the ladies. But, like Colonello, he loves guns and always has a green one with him.

The Cloud was Skull. She was, in a way, a daredevil punk. She wears piercings and a little make-up. Her purple hair was always messy, but it kind of looked good on her. She always liked trying dangerous stunts, hence the helmet. She was, to be frank, Reborn and Colonello's lackey.

The Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde. He was also liked by the girls, but that's only because of his looks. If you knew him well, you'll find out that he's a scientist that will _really _do anything for science. That includes unreasonable reasons and sacrifices.

The last Arcobaleno, Mist, is Mammon. Unlike what people think, Mammon is a GIRL. Yes, it is not obvious due to the hood she wears, that covers her long, indigo hair and half of her face (but the indigo, upside-down triangle marks under her eyes are still seen—but not her eyes). If it weren't for her skirt, she would've been mistaken quite a lot now. Also, she's too greedy for her own good.

This was the group that was (probably) well-liked by all. They were the student council themselves, hence, being the most powerful students in the whole school. Yes, they all have their fair share of flaws, but it was still okay for them. Well, after all, it seems that others only cared about two things about them, which led to their making of the masks—their façade.

Money and Popularity.

Yes, these people were incredibly rich. They're the adopted children of the headmaster, who was very rich. Not to mention their looks can earn money by themselves, which is why their popular. These are the two things that made the Arcobaleno seethe inside, and sometimes, they had to use a mask in front of others so that they would not be disappointed.

It's sad, really.

Fon, finally getting enough, stood up and they looked at him. "I'm going to buy bread," he said with a fake smile. "Reborn, Colonello, Verde, you want to come?" The three mention stood up and walked away with Fon to the counter. When they arrived there, they got their bread, paid for it, and suddenly, Colonello bumped someone.

He and the others looked at who was bumped, and saw a girl with long, fluffy brown hair and long bangs that covered half of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAND! DONE! WILL UPDATE SOON...ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORY (WHICH I AM PROUD OF). SOOO...PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: CHASE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I will update probably twice or thrice TODAY. Why? Because I'm going to school tomorrow, and I'm still lazy to print my Investigatory Project! Yay! So…its past 11am here…so probably the next updates/s will be between 1pm-5pm.**

**And yes, AS WE ALL KNOW….KHR BELONGS TO NOBODY BUT AMANO AKIRA. THIS WAS _INSPIRED_ BY _VONGOLA ACADEMY _BY _5RIBBON._PLOT BELONGS TO ME.**

**So, here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chase<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**THE SCHOOL **is very big. Even though the story will be focused on the high school section of the school, it (school) has all levels of education: Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle School/Junior High School, and High School. There is no college, but instead, the students will train to get into university during their high school days, most probably after classes or during weekends and breaks.

**THE ARCOBAELNO STUDENT COUNCIL **controls the whole school even though they are in high school. There are individual student councils for each level of education (kindergarten, there is none, but teachers compose their council), but the headmaster will choose the one he deems strongest and smartest council to help him control the school. He didn't choose his adopted children out of favouritism, everyone knew that. The Arcobalenos are just really strong and smart.

* * *

><p>Colonello looked down while the girl looked up through her bangs. He, along with Reborn, Fon and Verde were shocked at this girl. The girls they were accustomed to (the ones that fawn over them) were ridiculously desperate to be pretty, hence wearing make-up (which was against the rules). They were also attention-whores, which is why they wore their uniforms differently (again, against the rules). But this girl…<p>

She looked so damn plain that it was rare.

Colonello, breaking from his stupor, spoke. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girl, Tsuna, was taking this calmly. She knew these people were popular, if the people staring at them were any hint. She also knew that they were from the student council, Arcobaleno; but she doesn't know their names, which was weird. She looked up and saw a blonde with blue eyes and an army-styled army with a black pin '01.' The man suddenly said, "Sorry," which shook her out of her mind.<p>

She backed away and bowed, "Sorry," she said before getting her bread and quickly walking out of the canteen, leaving an awkward silence behind.

* * *

><p>Reborn was amused. Fon was intrigued. Colonello was shocked. Verde was interested.<p>

This was the first time that a girl (or sometimes, boy) looked at one of them in the eye. Or for this matter, it was the first time a girl just ran off like that without blushing, flirting, or a small conversation or…anything.

This was quite new to them, and they liked it.

The sound of shoes clacking against the floor echoed in the silence of the canteen as they walked back to their table. They sat down and the first to speak was Luce. "Well, that was new. She didn't blush, wink or anything. She just ran off."

Lal nodded. "Yeah. There's barely any of those here in this school."

Colonello slung an arm around Lal and placed his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's rare." He said. "Which is the exact reason why she's interesting," he smirked.

Lal growled before prying his arm off him. Skull said, "Are you gonna go after her and interrogate her, like what Verde does to people he thinks are interesting?"

Verde looked at her. "Hey," he paused. "That might be a good idea, Skull. It seems you were quite useful." He stood up and went out the canteen, bent of finding that girl.

Luce and the others stood up as well. "Well, I do want more girls with me…and she's interesting…" she whispered showing a bit of her dark side. Said dark side made them sweat-drop, but they agreed nonetheless. She was interesting.

So, with that, the Arcobaleno began their chase for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>The first one was, surprisingly, Skull. She was accidentally separated from the group, and ended falling down the stairs and a big bump on her head. She looked around and saw another stairway leading to the roof. She thought she could rest there for a while (since lunch hasn't ended yet), and went there. She closed the door and sat down. She then looked up and saw a girl on top of the other roof (the door was, placed on one wall of the square that was on the roof, and that square had a roof—duh—if you can't imagine it, imagine Usui Takumi on the rooftop and looking down on Ayuzawa Misaki—yeah, that) lying down and staring at the sky. Skull stood up and climbed the ladder and smiled at her.<p>

"Hiya! I'm Skull! Nice to meet'cha!" She waved.

The girl sat up and yawned. Now that she sat up, Skull's eyes widened. She was that girl that Colonello bumped into! She held her hands in hers and looked at her with shiny sparkly eyes full of joy. "You're my hero!" she beamed.

Tsuna sweat-dropped then sighed. Another popular person came to her and now, she looks like a comical character from an anime. "Umm…what?" she asked.

Skull smiled brightly. She liked this girl. "You were the first one that didn't blush, stutter or flirt or ask attention from an Arcobaleno!" She leaned in closer, still beaming. "You're my Idol!"

Tsuna was getting freaked-out. What the fuck was this girl talking about? She got her hands back, jumped down, and ran down the stairs, away from her. Not noticing Lal and Mammon were standing by and watching everything.

"I think you freaked her out, Skull." Mammon said as he took a picture of Skull's shocked face. "This will sell."

"Yeah, you freaked her out." Lal nodded,

"Shut up Lal, Mammon." Skull grumbled sadly. Just when she found someone nice…

* * *

><p>The second one was Reborn. He was walking slowly, taking his time in finding that girl. Just as he was enjoying his walk, he was suddenly bumped by a girl. The girl whom they were looking for. She seems to have noticed that he saw her, so she tried to get away.<p>

Read: TRIED.

Reborn caught her by the collar and hauled her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He then walked away, humming a merry tune and successfully creeping Tsuna out.

* * *

><p>The door was kicked open by a fedora-wearing man with curly sideburns, shocking the hell out of everybody.<p>

Skull was still depressed while Lal tried comforting her with soothing words and punches to her back (which was obviously not comforting). Mammon was counting money, while Verde was typing on his laptop. Colonello was polishing his riffle and Luce and Fon were having a cup of tea with smiles. They all looked at the kicker, who was holding a girl on his shoulders.

"It's her." Reborn said and he dropped her on the floor without warning. They all surrounded Tsuna as if she were a rare animal in the zoo. She then looked up from her bangs and blinked. She didn't know where she was, it seems.

Luce was the first to take initiative. "Hello there, I'm Luce Arcobaleno (first-last) and welcome to the Student council room."

Tsuna just blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**NEXT UPDATE LATER, SO NO SPOILERS. SMILEY FACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaa~ Ciel's character song is awesome~ I had goosebumps…along with Sebastian's and Undertaker's!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Ask, Deny, Ask<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**LUCE**, as mention beforehand, has one flaw which is very unbefitting for someone like her. She is extremely violent, manipulative and cunning in very different and unique ways. It were these unique and different ways that she became the leader of their group, even though Reborn in probably the strongest, but was scared of her. She also tends to be childish at times.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at Luce. She said student council room…why was she here? Did she do something wrong? Did she become dame-Tsuna again at the wrong time and wrong place? Oh shit, she's confused now.<p>

"A-ano…why am I here?" she asked.

Luce smiled brightly. "Well sweetie (Tsuna sweat-dropped at this), you're here because you just did something unexpected that shocked all of us." She said brightly.

Tsuna replied, "What did I do?"

"Well, you completely ignored Colonello when he bumped you." Luce replied.

Red question marks then appeared around Tsuna's head. "Colonello? Who's that?" she asked.

Luce swore she felt the room just turn into ice just now at that certain question. "Well dear, Colonello is the blonde with blue eyes and the army headband. Do you remember?" She asked gently, completely ignoring the cold air and frozen others.

Tsuna tried to remember and she did. "Ah. That blonde guy with the fedora-guy, Chinese guy and glasses guy behind him right? The ones that practically everyone was leering at?" She asked bluntly.

Luce chuckled. "Yes, that guy." She said. "Well, that's why you're here. What you did was quite interesting for us, since no one has ever done that." She then stood up and helped Tsuna to do so as well. She held out her hand and smiled. "Since what you have done is quite remarkable, would you want a position in the student council?"

Tsuna, who just stood up, looked at Luce straight in the eye through her bangs and gave her a look that no one else had; a blank face. "Why offer me something useless?" she asked bluntly. "I'm not like those who crave for the popular ones' attention and popularity, you know." She said, "I prefer to be normal, to be unpopular. I'd rather be no-good than be someone who is practically perfect and is afraid of making a mistake."

She then went to the door and looked at them once more. "Thanks, but no thanks," and went out.

* * *

><p>Luce stood there shocked. Her hair covered her eyes, and her head was hung low. The others looked at her with worry. Lal went to her and patted her shoulder, "Luce, are you okay?"<p>

There was no response from Luce. Lal then began to shake her, and suddenly, she grabbed Lal's shoulders and looked at her excitedly. "Lal! We need her!"

The other's blinked. "Eh?"

Luce then began whining. "I want her! She's cool and she's cute! And she's sooo mysterious!" She whined. "We need her! She'll make our lives more interesting!" She then looked at Lal again. "Please?"

Damn that face to hell. So convincing.

Lal stared for a while, and then sighed in agreement. Luce then turned to the others, and they sighed as well. Luce was that manipulative and cunning.

"Saa! Let's go get ourselves a cynical freshman!" She said. "Verde, get all information possible on the girl!" Said man went to his laptop and began doing so. "Lal! Go ask around about her! Her friends, hobbies, social status, etc.! Take Skull!" the two mentioned gave Luce a salute and ran off. "Colonello! Reborn! Don't you dare start another fight during this! Go find her friends and ask about her! Hobbies, favourite food, etc.!" The two grumbled but one glare from Luce sent them running. "Mammon! Fon! Go ask her teachers her grades!" the two ran out without complaint. Luce herself then went out and told Verde, "Text me when they come back! I'll look for her!"

* * *

><p>Luce went around the third floor, the freshmen's floor, looking for Tsuna. She should've asked around for her class first. She then bumped someone, a teacher, and asked him, "Sensei! Do you know any girl who has long fluffy brown hair and bangs that cover practically half of her face?" she asked quickly and out of breath.<p>

The sensei blinked and nodded. "Yes Luce. I know one. She's in 1-A." he said. "Her name's Sawada."

Luce smiled and bowed and thanked him before running of to 1-A, which was just around the next corner. After taking another turn, she saw the sign, '1-A.' she looked through the window and looked for her.

There, the farthest seat at the back, nearest to the window, was a brunette staring at the blue sky. Luce noticed she doesn't have a ribbon, so she doesn't know her attribute. She was biting her pen, which kind of looked cute. Half of her face was still hidden, even in class. Luce, finally seeing enough, knocked on the door and slid it open. The class stared at her, except Tsuna.

'_That girl is really interesting…'_

"Excuse me, sensei, but I will be borrowing one of your students for probably the whole day." Luce bowed and the sensei nodded. The class watched as Luce walked slowly to Tsuna, who didn't even notice her presence. Tsuna's eyes widened and suddenly, she saw Luce walking towards her.

"…I really hoped my intuition was lying, but it wasn't." she whispered.

Luce heard this and smiled. "Sorry, but as a fellow woman, our intuition is never wrong." She said and grabbed Tsuna's hand, making her stand up. The class watched in surprise at Tsuna trying to struggle, when most would die to be in that position. "Well sensei, we shall take our leave. Thank you." She said and dragged Tsuna out of the classroom.

"Now then, Sawada-san, may I know your name or shall I call you Sawada forever?" Luce asked as they made their way downstairs, to the student council room.

"…Tsuna." Tsuna replied hesitantly and quietly

Luce smiled triumphantly. "Tsuna-chan it is then."

Suddenly, Luce's phone vibrated and she checked it. Since her phone was on silent, there were three messages. She then checked them one by one:

_::Colonello_

_That girl has no friends. They say she's dame-Tsuna. She never does anything right and is extremely clumsy._

_::Verde_

_Her name is pretty long and…weird, so I shortened it to Sawada Tsuna. That's all I can find. I can't hack the school or father will get mad._

_::Skull_

_Well, no one really knows about her social status and parents. Correction, no one knows anything about this girl! And she's my Idol! I wanted to know more~_

_::Mammon_

_This is for free, since I want her too. Her grades are between below average and the borderline of average. It seems that her worst subject is Math and Science. Her best is History, Home Economics and Japanese._

Luce then turned around and glanced at Tsuna. No one knew about her, but as dame-Tsuna. She didn't have friends and her grades were average. Her name was ridiculously long and her best subjects are History, Home Economics and Japanese. Incomplete, but complete enough.

She then looked back and they then went to the student council room.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Here she is!" Luce opened the door with a bang with Tsuna right behind her with no expression on her face.<p>

They then went it, and Tsuna took notice of something. "Ne, Luce-senpai, why is there a kitchen here?"

Luce replied, "Well, we used to have a maid here (Tsuna cursed rich bastards in her mind) that used to cook for us. But now that she's gone, we only have tea."

Tsuna nodded. "So…why am I here? If it's about my outburst a while ago, I'm sorry."

Reborn was the one to speak. "We want you to join the student council. And no, we're sore about what happened a while ago."

Tsuna glared at him through her bangs. "Didn't I say I have no interest in joining you popular ones?"

Colonello smirked. "Did we say how you're going to be part, kora?"

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

Fon smiled. "You see, we were shocked that someone actually didn't like us, and that intrigued us. We then tried finding out more about you, but we failed. That has just made us intrigued even more. Now, you won't join the student council as an officer, but as an audience."

"Audience?" Tsuna asked.

Skull nodded. "Well, since if we invited a normal student here, they might not disagree with us even though they know they should so they can please us. But since you're not normal (Tsuna twitched), you're unique and cynical, and we probably thought you can state your opinions freely."

Tsuna pondered about this for a moment. Well, she doesn't have anything to do after all, so why not?

Then, Mammon spoke, "Also, you like Home Economics right?"

Tsuna stared at Mammon through her bangs, and Mammon did the same through her hood. Everyone stared. What's happening? Why are two quiet people having a staring showdown? Mammon then nodded, and so did Tsuna.

"So can you cook and bake for us?" Mammon asked.

Now Tsuna was happy. "Yes, I'll join."

The others now knew to never underestimate Mammon even though she's very quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR! DIE SCHOOL!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: COMMAND, REFUSE, COMMAND<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**School…is hell. WAAAH!**

**ANYWAY….HERE'S CHAP 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Command, Refuse, Command<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**REBORN **was a man of sadism. He would truly be gentle at first, and end up being a sadist. People around him believe that he is a wonderful man, but then again, they also say he is part of the mafia. That, actually, is unknown and will be revealed later on. Although, he does act like he is part of it, if the sadism isn't enough of a trait of a freelance hitman.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna didn't wake up by the alarm clock. Instead, she woke up at five in the morning, when school starts at eight, by a hyper daredevil. "TSUNA-CHAN! WAKE-UP!"<p>

Tsuna woke up with a start and almost fell of the bed. She held tightly on her blankets and looked at the daredevil through her bangs. "Skull-san, why are you here?" she asked sleepily.

Skull grinned and pulled her out of her bed. "Today is your first day as our audience and resident cook! We need breakfast!" She smiled.

Skull opened the door to her bathroom and brought Tsuna in. Tsuna got her arm back and shut the door with a growl. "Fine. Wait for me then." She opened the door once more, but only a little. "Don't peek." She shut the door loudly and began to take off her clothes and take a bath.

The daredevil sighed. "We're both girls anyway…"

The sound of water coming from the shower and hitting the floor replied to her statement.

* * *

><p>After bathing and fixing herself up, Tsuna went out and saw Skull looking around her room. "Skull-san, what are you doing?" she asked with a tinge of venom.<p>

Skull looked up at her from under her bed and smiled. "I'm looking around!" she smiled and got a medium-sized treasure box and showed it to her. "Ne, Tsuna-chan, what is this?"

Tsuna's eyes widened—not that the other could see it—and rushed to the box. She quickly pushed it back under the bed and stood back up. She dusted herself and helped Skull up. Skull did the same and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Tsuna turned around and opened the door. "Don't ever touch that box," she said and went out.

* * *

><p>Skull opened the door to the student council room and saw the others on the table, sleepy. "Yo, Minna-san (everybody)! I got her!" Skull said as she pulled Tsuna in.<p>

Tsuna staggered a bit before going inside and bowed. "Ohayo (good morning)." She said. "What do you need me for?"

Verde looked up from his laptop and scratched his eyes. "Please cook…breakfast." He said.

Colonello nodded. "And…bento as well…kora…" he yawned.

Tsuna nodded and went straight to the kitchen and began to prepare the ingredients. She put on an apron (which was white and frilly) and began cooking breakfast for the Arcobaleno.

Suddenly, all the Arcobaleno began waking up slowly, one by one. They stretched and yawned before being completely sparkly. Why? They smelt…_FOOD. _They smelt…eggs, bacon, rice, and ham. Lal, one of the brave ones, took a peek, and came back to the table practically drooling. Confused, the others did so as well, and came back in the same state as Lal—excited.

Soon enough, Tsuna came in, with the frilly apron of course, and was pushing the food and the dining set on a cart. She first set the plates and the necessary utensils and the cups, then the food, then the drinks. When she was done, she immediately heard all of them, in chorus, shout to practically the whole school, "ITADAKIMASU!" before getting the food they want from the bowls and chomping down on them. She could only sweat-drop.

Mammon, who had rice around her mouth, looked up and smiled a small smile at her. "This food can gain millions of money." She said.

Verde nodded. "This food is exceptionally great. I must know what's in here…" he said.

Reborn, who finished first (since he started first), clasped his hands and said, "Thank You." He stood up and faced Tsuna. She looked back up at him, and he smirked. "That cooking of yours was delightful, dame-Tsuna." He patted her head. "Arigatou."

The others looked at this scene intently. They were wondering what would happen, since she was just patted on the head by a famous man. She looked down and whispered, "Arigato," before walking to the table and getting his plate, utensils and cup and bringing them to the sink for washing. They could swear that they saw a few small flowers flying around her after being complimented.

Cute.

Tsuna came back and saw the others were done and fixing themselves. She got everything and brought them to the sink and began washing them. They were shocked that a girl of her stature can carry bowls, cups, utensils and plates in one round by herself. Which, if thought about realistically, was impossible.

When she came back (without the apron), Colonello asked her, "Can you also make us bento(s), kora?" he asked with a puppy face.

Tsuna sighed and went back to the kitchen and placed the apron on once more. They were gonna drool again.

* * *

><p>By seven-thirty, the Arcobaleno and Tsuna have already been in their classrooms, waiting for their homeroom teachers. Tsuna has already given them their bento(s) and was currently sitting in her chair, writing in a small orange hard-bound notebook.<p>

"What should I do…" she whispered.

On that page of her notebook were the things she can make later for snacks (and their drawings). Tsuna really loved to cook, and loved it even more when she cooks for others. Since she was usually alone, she only cooked for herself. Now that she's an audience in the student council room, and their resident cook, she can cook as much as she wants for others. Also, she likes it when her cooking is complimented (reason for why last time there were flowers behind her when her cooking was complimented).

"Well, so far, my choices are orange kanten jelly, mizu-yokan, namagashi and higashi (all are Japanese sweets)…" Tsuna mused. "I wonder what—"

She was cut off when she saw the black-haired girl who picked on her last time. The only difference from last time was that she had a look of anger on her face and this time she wore her indigo ribbon on, signifying she was a mist attribute.

"Why hello there, Tsuna-chan~" she said oh-so sweetly. "I haven't greeted you properly yet today, haven't I?" After she said that with a sadistic smile, the class grew quiet as she slapped Tsuna on the face.

"Learn your place, dame-Tsuna!" she shouted. "You're nothing but a no-good girl! So how is it that you were able to get close to the Arcobalenos!" she snarled at her. She raised her hand and was about to slap her, not even noticing the sound of the door being slid open. Her arm was held back by a man wearing a Chinese outfit over his uniform.

"Fon-sama!" she said.

Fon smiled and put her hand back down. "Ni hao. I would really appreciate it if you stop causing ruckus in this room." He said. "The people are getting afraid, and your teacher has ran away, scared." He brought his arm out and gestured to everyone to emphasize his point. "So then…I would really appreciate it if you refrain from causing more trouble and please," he smiled a different kind of smile that Tsuna knew really well, "don't hurt Tsuna-san."

The girl, who has been shaking since he held her, nodded fearfully and bowed. "Hai! I'm sorry!" She then went to her seat, the class still quiet.

Tsuna looked at Fon and bowed as well. "Arigato, Fon-san." She said.

Fon smiled and said, "Welcome. Actually, I came here on the request of Reborn."

She looked puzzled. "What is it, Fon-san?"

The Chinese man smiled a little bit bigger. "Well, actually, he wants you to…" he whispered the rest in her ear. Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"No way." She refused flatly.

"Why not, Tsuna-san?" He asked a bit sadly. "He said that it is, after all, what you can do for compensation for the shouting last time." He added.

Tsuna twitched at this. That bastard, he said they weren't sore about it, and now, he's using that as a persuasion! "Cunning bastard…" she whispered, but he heard her. "What do I have to do?"

Fon smiled once again. "Hang out with Reborn for the whole day."

Tsuna sighed. "You really are trying to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>LALALA. PLS REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: DAY WITH REBORN<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the one of the longest chapters yet. After all, Reborn is someone that practically demands attention. So yeah, here you go!**

**P.S. Len, Kaito, Gakupo and Kiyoteru are awesome together! (no not in that sense...i think)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Day with Reborn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**FON **was a man of tradition. He strongly believes that all traditions must be upheld and honoured as they were made to be. This was the reason why he still wears a little bit of Chinese clothing even when they are in Japan. He believes that no matter where he is, he should not forget where he came from and originated. Even though he can just choose to remember it mentally, he decided to remember it physically. Huh, weird.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the Chinese man like he had grown another head.<p>

"Please, Tsuna-san. Luce really wants you to get familiar with us, and though that maybe Reborn would be a good choice to start off with." Fon said. "Besides, she told me to do whatever it takes to make you go."

She sighed. This was one of the biggest reasons why she hates popularity. Look at them, the whole class it staring at them as if they were aliens that coincidentally lived next door and they didn't even know. "If I do, will I have been forgiven?" Tsuna asked.

Fon nodded in approval. "Follow me then," he said. Tsuna reluctantly then followed him out the door, leaving the class of 1-A in a stupor.

For some reason, she can't help but feel suspicious of the Storm Attribute Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>While walking the corridors, people began to whisper at the sight of the Chinese and the loser.<p>

"Oh my, isn't that Fon-sama?"

"No way! Fon-sama is actually walking with dame-Tsuna?"

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! Get out of there, you look bad with an Arcobaleno!"

Different kinds of whispers were heard, but Tsuna didn't mind. Fon continued to smile, but if you looked closely, you can see his eyebrow twitching. Tsuna sighed at this and decided to ask something that has been bothering her for quite a while now.

"Ne, Fon-san, are you really sure I won't die in the process of, in Luce-san's words, 'familiarising' with Reborn?" Tsuna knew perfectly well of the fedora-man's reputation in this school. The fact that he is a sun user is seriously unfitting for someone like him. He does not, in anyway, cheer anyone on.

The Chinese man let out a chuckle. "You will not, I assure you." He said.

Tsuna sighed. "Well, since I don't like being in debt, I'll agree."

Fon looked puzzled. "Debt?"

"You know, the whole me shouting at the Arcobaleno Student Council thing?" Tsuna sounded really suspecting of something.

Fon stopped walking and looked at her with a smile. He may be smiling (which made the other girls blush) but you can clearly see little beads of sweat from his forehead. Sweat only meant one thing …"Oh…right…" he said and he looked back front and continued walking.

Nervousness.

Tsuna looked at him, shocked. "You made it all up!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at the man as they walked. "Reborn-san didn't do it!"

They stopped walking and Fon looked at her and smiled guiltily. "Well…Luce did tell me to do anything to convince you, and that was all I could think of." He said. "Besides, it will be good, trust me."

The brunette, knowing what she just signed up for, sighed. She knows she could never back out of this. She should really trust her intuition more. "Fine."

Fon smiled. "Well," he pat her on the back, "hope you enjoy." He turned around and was about to leave, but suddenly, Tsuna grabbed his shirt.

"Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna looked up at him from her bangs and whispered, "Don't force yourself. It makes you look more of an idiot," and she let him go. She entered the Arcobaleno Student Council room, leaving Fon behind.

"Don't force yourself…huh…"he whispered. "Just what is that girl's attribute?"

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san?" Tsuna peeked through the door. "HIIIEEE!" she fell on her butt when suddenly, an orange bullet whizzed just above her head. She looked at the shooter, and saw a man with a black fedora with an orange ribbon on it.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, you're late." He said as he kept his still smoking gun.

Tsuna got back up and dusted herself. She sighed and walked towards the Sun Arcobaleno. He, for some reason unknown to her, was scrutinizing as her as she walked towards him. When she was in front of him, he stood up and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked.

Reborn smirked and lowered his fedora. This was interesting. "Name."

"Eh?"

"I said, give me your name."

Tsuna blinked. "Sawada Tsuna."

"So then, Sawada Tsuna, you are known as dame-Tsuna right?" he asked bluntly.

She sighed. Was this an interrogation? "Yeah."

"Well then, dame-Tsuna (she twitched), your name, Sawada Tsuna, is only a shortcut of your whole name right?" He asked.

Tsuna blinked confused. He knew? Wait, everyone does. "Well, yeah, it pretty much is."

Reborn smirked. "Tell me your whole name."

The man swore he just saw Tsuna's eyes behind her bangs, when she jerked her head upwards, but he wasn't sure. "Give me a reason to."

Now, _this _side of the so-called loser piqued his interest. She is a no-good girl, yet not. She's shy and soft-spoken, but voices out her opinions loudly (and a little bit violently). She was easy to figure out, yet not. She was plain, but unique. She was boring, but interesting. She was—_okay, we all get the point._

Reborn tipped his fedora upwards and smirked. "I want to know it, isn't that a simple reason?"

Tsuna growled and pulled Reborn's yellow necktie down in order to look at him, face to face. "Don't think you're a lucky bastard, Reborn-san. That's just being cocky."

Reborn swore he can see something glowing underneath those brown bangs. "So what if I'm being cocky? I'm being who I am, the great Reborn."

Tsuna clicked her tongue and pulled him harder. Reborn can feel his neck beginning to ache at the force. "So then are you telling me, or implying, that you are naturally cocky? That the great Reborn is a bastard in disguise?" She scowled.

The Sun Arcobaleno can seriously feel his neck with every word she said. "Who knows?" he smirked. "I'm still the great Reborn, and no one will care for my inner self, only my outer."

That last sentence just seemed to anger Tsuna fully.

She pulled his tie harder, but not with her full power. She stepped on his foot, and removed his fedora. She pulled his hair, and brought him lower. "Listen here, _Reborn-sama_, in all honesty, I seriously couldn't care less about you and your damn popularity." She scowled. "But the fact that you just said that people only care for your appearance and your popularity means that you really aren't that great, aren't you? It just means one thing—you're great at being an actor. Acting that you're always okay, but you're not. Acting that you're happy at the attention, but you absolutely despise it. You contradict yourself, Reborn-san. And I really hate those kind of people. The only kind of people that are worse than killers, stealers, drug addicts and sellers, and rapists are liars." She seethed. "They're practically the lowest kind of humans in the whole universe."

Reborn, who was staring right at her covered eyes (he still couldn't see them), blinked. This girl was one of kind. She can read him like he's an open book, when usually, he does that to others. He twitched, twitched some more, and suddenly, when Tsuna let go of him, he laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ahahahahahahahaha!" Reborn arched his back, laughing with tears forming.

Tsuna feeling very insulted and a bit embarrassed at what she just did, asked shyly, "What-what are you laughing at, Rebo-Reborn-san?"

Reborn wiped his tears and stopped laughing. "You really are interesting, dame-Tsuna." He smirked and picked up his fallen fedora. He dusted himself and put back his fedora and looked at her. "But seriously, you have a mean foot," he said, looking at the stepped on foot.

Tsuna twitched. "I'm so-sorry…I re-really didn't me-mean tha-that…"she stuttered.

Reborn smirked. He walked away and opened the door. Tsuna looked at him confused. Reborn sighed. "Luce told me to spend the whole day with you. Knowing her, she won't let you or me get back to our rooms, or here for that matter, to come back without doing what she just said." He said.

Tsuna nodded and ran to him. He closed the door, and walked. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something hard hitting something hard. He looked behind him and saw a brunette on the floor.

Ah. She tripped.

Tsuna got back up and dusted herself. Reborn looked at her warily. "Are you okay?"

She seems to have gone back to her other self. "Ohh~ The great Reborn is worried for a loser?" she taunted.

He clicked his tongue. "Shut up, dame-Tsuna, hurry up." He walked away faster.

Tsuna became shy again and said, "Hai!" before following him.

For the rest of the day, Tsuna became Reborn's personal slave. She was ordered to get him lunch, clean his shoes, feed him, straighten his suit, clean his fedora, straighten his tie, massage his back, vacuum the dirt from his uniform (which Tsuna found irrelevant), show him some tricks (in which she tripped a lot in the process) and give him hand-picked flowers from the garden (which was, in all honesty, against the rules and it took her a lot of time to get some).

As of now, Tsuna was in front of the vending machine at the back of the school. Reborn was sitting on a bench, waiting for her. He asked her (commanded) that she buy them both a drink. He didn't specify what kind of drink, so here she was, worrying.

'_What if he doesn't like what I chose? He could kill me!' _She thought with her shy self.

She pondered on it for a while, before buying two drinks. One orange Fanta (a real drink) and one grape Fanta. If Reborn didn't like the other, she'll get the other. Simple logic, if she does say so herself.

She went back to Reborn and handed him the grape Fanta. Reborn got it and opened it. He drank from it, and completely finished it. "It's good." He said.

Tsuna smiled at this. "Really?" She said as she opened hers.

Reborn nodded. He looked as Tsuna drank from her orange Fanta and grabbed her hand. She looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong, Reborn-san?"

Reborn didn't listen, since he was already drinking from the can. After leaving only a little (no seriously, it really was a little), he gave her back the can. "Thanks."

Tsuna twitched. "Did you really have to drink from my can? And with my hand still holding it?" she asked.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

The poor girl can only sigh in exasperation.

At the end of the day, about six in the evening, Reborn said that he had to leave. She went with him to his dorm, and dropped him at his door. She then left without a word, leaving the Sun Arcobaleno alone to think. He looked at his tie and foot, removed his fedora and ruffled his hair. He thought about one thing that's been bugging him for a while now: _What is Sawada Tsuna's real and full name?_

He chuckled as he, once again, ruffled his spiky black hair. He couldn't get her out of his head. That no-good, mysterious, yet, easy-to-figure out brunette. He smiled softly, but his eyes hid a different emotion.

"What an interesting idiot…"

Somewhere, Tsuna sneezed and tripped on thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot that I didn't put a preview in the last chapter. Hehe, was in a rush so yeah. By the way, I had this reviewer (whose name I forgot) and he/she asked if I were from America or Australia since I place Fanta. Actually, it's being sold here, and I've never tasted it. :C Also, it was in PRINCE OF TENNIS, Ryoma's favourite. 3**

**Kyaa…**

**Anyway, I saw this picture of Al Pacino and Robert De Niro together, with Robert as the young Don Vito Corleone on a leather seat, and his successor, Al, standing behind him. It was so awesome!**

**Also, for those who read my other story (Blood Stained Shards of the Sky), I'm sorry for not updating lately. I need to finalize my plot here first, and continue with that (which plot is a bit messy, but understandable). Please bear with me.**

**So yeah…here's chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Audience, Meet These Assholes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**COLONELLO **is probably the one man who can stand up to Reborn, and act like him. He's sadistic, mean, a bastard, and did I mention sadistic? He is often mistaken as an army worker, and he kind of likes that mistake. He is an avid fan of Italian Mafia, and wants to join one when he gets older. He is also childish, and Lal Mirch tends to beat him up a lot.

* * *

><p>The next day, no one dared to bully Tsuna anymore. Everyone steered clear out of her way, which she was grateful for. What she didn't like, however, was that she was being stared at a lot and pointed at. She was receiving quite an amount of attention for just moving in her chair and sitting down.<p>

What the hell?

Tsuna sighed. This was the one big reason she hates popularity. Popularity tends to make a person the object of attention, and everyone is always looking at your every step, and every breath taken. Which was, in her opinion, being stalker-ish.

She got up from her seat, and everyone's eyes followed her. Her eyebrow twitched as everyone else stood up and got their lunches and money. It was lunch, and half stayed in the classroom to eat, the others went to the canteen. Was it wrong to stand up, get her lunch and go? She didn't think so.

People stared at her even when she was out of her classroom. They seemed to have stopped chattering and running around when they saw her. Did she do something stupid? She decided then, to listen to people's mindless whispers.

"I heard that she's Fon-sama's girlfriend!"

"No, they said that she's Reborn-sama's!"

"Maybe she's being fought over!"

"You do know those are just rumours right?" one girl asked. The other girls stared at her.

"I don't think so!"

Tsuna sighed. Girls these days, only chattering stupid things which they're not even sure of. She hated people like those, believing the lies and forgetting the truth. They were idiots. Giant idiots.

She stopped walking and opened the door to the Student Council Room. The first thing she saw was a glass shard under her feet, and good thing she didn't step on it, or it would've been a bitch. Thank you, intuition.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked in the room and saw something akin to her room—hell.<p>

There were broken glass shards scattered all around the room, along with wine bottles and the wine itself. There were also some…meat (?), chopped meat that were burnt that were scattered all around. The table has been turned, and so have the chairs. The walls had…steak sauce (what the hell?) which oddly looked similar to blood. She walked in more in the room and saw her nightmare.

The kitchen has been violated and raped.

The walls of the kitchen had steak sauce on it and some wine. The plates were crushed, and the utensils were either bended or had holes in them. The cupboards and cabinets have lost their screws and have multiple holes in them. The refrigerator was left open, and it was hanging open. Some of the food weren't there and were on the floor. The eggs were cracked and were either on the floor, wall or ceiling. Chopsticks are sticking around everywhere, cracked and fixed alike.

First the dining room, now her heaven?

She dropped to her knees, and at the same time, she heard people come in. She just stayed on the floor, even if Lal approached her.

* * *

><p>The Arcobalenos and the people behind them came in the room, and sighed. It was their fault that their room was now a hellhole. Things were broken, tainted, and more negative things happened to them. Luce, being the leader, motioned for everyone to enter. They walked, their steps echoing. Suddenly, they heard a thump and walked a bit faster. They went to the source, and saw a brunette on her knees, head down.<p>

Lal, being the impulsive one, decided to go comfort their little brunette. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't budge, making the Arcobalenos worry, and the others, just watch in silence. "Tsuna?" she asked once more. When she saw she still wasn't moving, she started to shake her. When she twitched, she let go of her and backed away.

Tsuna began twitching madly. It was if there was something possessing her. Finally, she spoke. "LAL-SAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN!"

Silence….

"You see…we had a fight and…this happened…." Lal trailed off awkwardly.

Tsuna grabbed her shoulders and shook her like how she shook her. "WHY THE KITCHEN! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS SPARE THE KITCHEN AND THE DINING ROOM WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER!" she shouted. "MY KITCHEEEEENNNN~!"

Seeing that her friend was in danger, Mammon stepped forward and released Lal from the brunette's clutches. "Tsuna-chan, (people were shocked at the honorific), if we get you a new kitchen, will you go back to normal?" she asked.

Tsuna stared at her from underneath her bangs like she was crazy. But anyway, it was worth a try, so she nodded. Mammon saw this and nodded at Colonello.

Colonello got his phone and called a certain number. When someone answered the phone, he said, "I need a new kitchen, with all the table sets and tea sets and all the shit included, a painter, a cleaner, and the usual crew, kora." He shut his phone and kept it.

Suddenly, people came in and began fixing the whole room. In an hour or less, the place was fixed, and the people left. Tsuna was amazed. She faced Mammon and Colonello and bowed. "Arigato!" She said.

"Ehem." The happy atmosphere was ruined by a frog-hat wearing boy. "Why are we here again?"

Then, Verde remembered. "Ah, we forgot."

* * *

><p>After settling down, the Arcobalenos and the other people sat down on the new chairs. Tsuna went in the kitchen, feeling happy again since it's been renovated. She then came back later, with a new tea set on a tray in one hand, and a bunch of snacks on a tray in the other. Everyone stared.<p>

"What?" she asked.

She didn't know her apron, and her strength to carry all that was just surprising.

She set the orange kanten jelly(s) on the table, and green tea with their new Japanese traditional tea set (which Tsuna really likes). After doing so, she went back to the kitchen, and came back out without the apron.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan, please come here." Luce asked.

Tsuna did so and Luce stood up. "This here is Tsuna. She shall be our new and first audience during our meetings. As such, she is also our resident chef." She introduced her.

"Tsuna, these people are the Varia, they are the top delinquents of Colourful Skies Academy, but they are also the voices of the violent students." Luce explained to her. "Now then, Xanxus-san, please introduce yourselves."

The man with red eyes and a ton of scars, Xanxus, growled. "Xanxus."

A silverette shouted from behind him angrily. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU STUPID BOSS! INTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY!" she shouted.

Xanxus shouted back, "SHUT UP, SHARK!" He was about to throw the tea, but feeling a dangerous aura near him, he backed down.

The silverette, then coughed and said, "Superbia Squalo."

A gay man giggled. "Awww~ Like an old married couple~ By the way, I'm Lussuria, but call me Luss, ne?" Lussuria flashed a wink, and Tsuna shivered. The scar-face and the shark growled.

The boy with a frog hat, nodded. "Fran." He said monotonously.

Suddenly, three knives were stuck in his hat, and he still had a blank face. The thrower laughed. "Shishishi. Belphegor, a prince."

A spikey-haired man, with a weird moustache, appeared beside Xanxus. "Boss!" he said.

Luce smiled. "That's Levi A Than. He's Xanxus-san's so-called right hand man, but we all know that it's Squalo-san."

Tsuna just sweat-dropped. She already had her first impression set on them. People who ignored others and fought a lot, and were idiots.

Assholes.

Reborn and Colonello suddenly both nodded, and so did Fon, Verde and Skull. Lal sighed, and Mammon smirked. Luce just continued smiling. It seems they understood her thoughts and first impressions.

Tsuna then left, and proceeded to the rooftop to eat, but with a few thoughts lingering in her mind. On her way there the thoughts began to dissolve, but some remained…

* * *

><p><em>Fran…Xanxus…Belphegor…Squalo…<em>

_What happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNND DONE! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I'M JUST ABOUT TO SAY...<strong>

**MY MIND HAS JUST BEEN FUCKED AND HAS A NEW PLOT BUNNY (AWWW~)! -NOT!**

**ANYWAY, I NEED YOUR OPINIONS, HERE IS THE SUMMARY, BUT NO TITLE. DO YOU WANT ME TO START ON IT, OR NOT? SINCE I HAVE TWO ONGOING STORIES AT THE MOMENT, AND ANOTHER ONE IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM. **

**PLEASE PUT UR OPINIONS IN UR REVIEWS. THANKS!**

**BTW, NO PREVIEW:D PLEASE! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>All I wanted were those rings, since they seemed to capture my attention and my heart so much. So, I bought them. But why is it now, at the middle of the damn night, there are people coming from my rings? I think a better question here is, why are they looking at me like that and why are they naked? ALL27 YAOI AU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>review please! aLSO, i'll start placing my sign!<strong>

**aкaнaмa йёґa **


	7. Chapter 7

**Meep. Omigawd, too much TV makes one insane—same with internet and fanfictions. Meep. LOL. Anyway, I'm kind of sad that not many reviewed for the last chapter so please, review. I need to know others' opinion on my new plot. It's actually contaminating my mind now, along with this and Blood Stained Shards of the Sky. Pleaseee~ Help mee~**

**Also, here are my replies!**

_**Marshmellowtime: **_**Oh…well, yeah, yaoi fanfics are practically all around the web right now, but then again, practically most girls love it (and some boys—kyaa!). But yeah, Fem27 fics are kind of scarce in this fandom. Even though it's sooo awesome… But I really might make it Yaoi-sorry.**

_**xXScarlatto-OokamiXx: **_**0-0 omigawd…THANK YOU! I lovee youuu! **

_**TheParadoxicalOtaku: **_**THANK YOUUU! I LOVE YOUU! **

_**Aya-chan's Alice: **_**Saa…who knows? LOL.**

_**Starred**_**: Aw. Thanks!**

**Soo…let's get a move on, people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Visit and Letter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**LAL MIRCH **is, like mentioned before, is Colonello's personal trainer (no, not that kind of trainer, pervs). They are the same age, but even though she is smaller, she is the stronger of the two. She also loves Italian Mafia, and often wins at action games. But since most people forget she is, in actual reality (since in games, she is mostly the man than woman), a girl, she also has her girly and cute sides.

* * *

><p>'<em>OIII! GET BACK HERE, IDIOT!'<em>

'_YOU IDIOT! DON'T SCREAM AT HER LIKE THAT!'_

'_Ah, nothing new, huh?'_

'_As sad as it is, yes.'_

'_The prince is bored, entertain me, princess.'_

'_Fuck no.'_

'_Aw…'_

'_IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH HERRR! OIII!'_

'_Stupid prince, don't touch my twin.'_

'_IDIOT! SHE'S NOT YOU'RE TWIN! ('I PRACTICALLY AM, IDIOT!') DON'T TOUCH HER, STUPID PRINCE! SHE'S MY—'_

"Tsuuuu~chaaaan~ITAI!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted heavily as her fists were still curled up. As of now, Colonello was on the floor, since she just thought that she had a nightmare when his face was so close to hers, with a stupid smile attached to his. She thought he was pedo-bear come to her room, and try to rape her in her sleep with a stupid grin on his face. She sweated rapidly at this.<p>

Around the room were the other Arcobalenos with different expressions. Reborn was smirking, Skull was beaming, Mammon was holding a camera which she used to picture Colonello being owned, Verde was currently video-taping everything going on, Fon and Luce were smiling, and lastly, Lal Mirch was cracking up.

"Holy Shi-hahahahaha—it! You—you're ge—hahahahaha—getting o-hahaha-owned by a girl—hahahahaha!" She laughed with tears.

Colonello, who was still on the ground and holding his bleeding nose and swollen mouth, frowned. "Hey, I am not, kora!"

Lal, not taking any of it, continued. "You—haha—son of a bitch—hahaha! Like I'll believe—hahahaha—you!" She laughed harder.

Colonello sulked in one corner, ghost signs appearing above his head. Tsuna got out of her bed and dusted herself and calmed herself. She bent down and sat beside him. "…I'm sorry…" She said.

He looked at her and grinned. "Nah, it's okay, kora. You probably didn't mean it kora. After all, I was a bit too close to your face when you woke up, and I probably scared you, kora."

Tsuna smiled softly, Colonello was surprised. It was warm and gentle, his first time seeing her do such a smile. "Good." She stood up and helped him up. "Now then, why are you people here? At…" She grabbed his arm and checked his watch, then put his arm back down. "Five in the morning? School starts at eight, and I wake at six, and go to you guys at six-thirty."

Lal sighed. "Actually, we need you right now. We have a mission with the Assholes and we have to meet them in an hour."

"Huh? Mission?" Tsuna didn't ask about the assholes, she knew them very well already.

Luce smiled. "Yes, mission," She said. She then helped Tsuna up and pushed her to the bathroom. There, her clothes were already laid out, waiting to be worn. "Now then, please take a bath and cook. We're hungry."

Tsuna meekly nodded, before keeping silent, then shouted, "YOU –WHO GOT MY UNDERWEAR?" with red ears.

Luce smiled. "I did, now bathe!" She said and pushed her in.

Tsuna meekly sighed.

* * *

><p>After bathing, she got out of the bathroom with a towel on her head, and went straight to the kitchen, where the others were eagerly waiting for food. She sighed and put on her apron, and began to cook. Meanwhile, the Arcobalenos were staring at her.<p>

Silence. Well, not really. Sizzling sounds and patting sounds can be heard, but no voices.

Tsuna then finished cooking, and set the bowls of rice, soup and bacon on the table, and the necessary utensils down. They beamed and dug in cheerfully. Tsuna, in the meantime, got a box and began eating by herself in a corner.

Unknown that two pairs of eyes were watching.

* * *

><p>"THE FUCK! WHY YOU ALL SO LATE?" Squalo shouted, flipping her silver hair.<p>

Xanxus, who just got hit by said hair in the face, stood up with rage and shouted, "TRASH! YOU JUST HIT MY FACE!"

"VOOOIII! SHUT UP, IDIOT BOSS!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU, SHARK-BITCH!"

Meanwhile…

"OI, KORA! LAL, STOP THAT!"

"I WON'T STOP PUNCHING UNTIL YOU FINALLY MAN UP, YOU WUSS!"

"ITAI , ITAI, ITAI, ITAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! KORAAA!"

"YEAH, THAT'S IT, C'MON, WUSS!"

Luce, who was slowly getting irritated, banged her hand on the table, and they shut up. "May we please discuss the mission now? We just had breakfast in a happy atmosphere, so please, be nice." She smiled.

Silence. Chairs rattled and people sat down. Tsuna, on the other hand, just stood in one corner, unnoticed…hopefully.

"Now, then. It seems that the headmaster has sent us a mission today, involving illegal weapon dealings inside the school." Fon said. "Xanxus, as the headmaster's _blood _son, what was his true letter?"

Xanxus clicked his tongue and read his letter aloud. It said:

'_Varia and Arcobaleno,_

_Your mission is to catch students Kusakabe Takahiro and Sumire Makoto. These students have been selling illegal underground weapons to other students at the middle of the night, and sometimes, drugs. No one knows if they are doing these willingly, or at someone's orders. Whatever is the reason, you must find it out from their mouths exactly._

_Also, I have heard that an audience has been found? Well, splendid! I wish that I may meet this person soon, and I hope that it's…her._

_Well then, sincerely yours,_

_Headmaster'_

The others stared at Xanxus as he summoned a flame in his hand, and burnt the letter into ashes. He then dusted his hands and spoke, "So then, let's go kill those fuckers so I can finally have some peace of mind. Stupid headmaster."

They stood up and went out the door. Tsuna, stayed behind for a while, and looked at the ashes on the floor. Not all were burnt, it seemed. She bent down, and picked up the white paper, and pocketed it. She then looked at the ashes once more before running off to follow them. Meanwhile, the paper in her pocket gave her migraine.

This was not a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...suspense...yay. Next chappie commin' maybe tonight or Sunday. Or anytime! Along with Blood Stained Shards of the Sky, and yeah, please review and read my notice in Chapter 6 about my new-born plot bunny. TTATT<strong>

**Thanks! Please review!**

**aкaнaмa иєяa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fail. Fail. Fail. Internet lagging. So sad. Lol face. PROBLEM? (insert 9gag face here).**

**Not so much notes, just please tell me the pairings you want (any; tenth, Arcobaleno, primo, shimon, milliefiore, any) in reviews. Thanks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**MAMMON, **unlike the rest of the Arcobaleno, is very like her attribute. She literally goes and comes by herself anytime, and does whatever she wants. She would've been mistaken for a boy due to her face being covered, if it weren't for the skirt. But don't worry, she's very kind underneath all that indifference…and cute. Probably a different kind of Lal Mirch. Also, there are rumours of her and Belphegor dating.

* * *

><p>All were now in a cave in the school's forest (it's part of its land…weird) and exploring the dark underworld. It is weird that illegal people will stay there, but then again, they can't exactly stay in the dorms or in school now can they? Of course, since it's five in the morning, most people (students and teachers) are preparing for today. Although some, however, are already cleaning up, they hurriedly left when they saw the Varia and Arcobalenos.<p>

Tsuna was fazed by all this. People hurriedly left when they saw them, but they didn't do anything. Why did they run then? Why didn't they do anything? She just doesn't get it.

"There." Verde whispers.

There was another cave in the cave (yes, seriously), and it was very dark inside. They couldn't see properly, so they went it more. Reborn got his badge and shook it. Suddenly, it lit up. Lussuria giggled and did so as well.

"What did you just do?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a special ability for Sun Attributes. Their badges can be flashlights, and their ribbons can glow in the dark. It's quite cute." Skull smiled.

Tsuna nodded.

They walked in some more, and stopped and hid behind a pile of giant rocks. There, in front of them, were the people they were after. Kusakabe Takahiro and Sumire Makoto.

* * *

><p>"Yes! We finally collected a million yen!" Makoto threw the bills in the air.<p>

"Oi! Pick those up, Mako! I don't want us to waste any of them at all!" Takahiro yelled, polishing a gun.

Makoto sighed and picked up the bills. He bundled them up properly and placed them back in their suitcase. He then locked it, and went over to Takahiro. "Ne, Hiro," He picked up a gun and polished it, "How long do you think we have to continue this?"

Takahiro smiled sadly. "I don't know, Mako. Hopefully not long enough."

Mako smiled back. "Yeah."

"Aren't they just too…innocent?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, that means that they 're being ordered by someone against their will." Reborn said. "I guess it's time." He stood up, got his green gun, and shot the ceiling. The two boys dropped their guns, and were immediately restrained by Levi and Fran.

"Ah~ Please stop resisting. You do know that if you do, you'll just end up in bigger trouble, ne?" Fran said.

Levi nodded. "Stop wriggling, brats!"

Bel and Mammon stepped forward and tied them to each other. They kicked them repeatedly, smiled at each other, and went back to their respective groups. Xanxus stepped forward, and growled.

"Who sent you?"

Takahiro replied, a bit raspy, "Why tell you?"

Xanxus kicked them. "Wow. First you were getting all sentimental, and now, you're getting all tough. Now then, who sent you?"

Makoto spat on the ground. "Now then, why should we do so? We aren't like those who just worship anyone big and famous, y'know." He smirked, he knew he hit a vital point.

Tsuna, seeing the trouble, went to Takahiro and got down. She then whispered menacingly, "Who sent you, Tetsuya's brother?"

Takahiro widened his eyes. She knew his older brother! "Aniki…you know him?" He looked up at her. The others watched quietly.

"I do." She whispered. "I know him quite well. He's a good man, a little bit to servant-ish, but good." She smiled sadly. Then her expression became serious again. "Now then, if you want to know more about him, tell us who sent you."

Knowing his friend's answer, Makoto changed it. "Never! If we do…they'll kill us."

The others thought Tsuna will give up and let them do their thing, but instead, she leaned in towards him, pulled up her bangs, and he stared. Suddenly, after a few seconds, something happened, and she asked menacingly, "Who?"

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'LL TELL! I'LL TELL!" Makoto shrieked.

Takahiro was shivering. That was…so…he didn't even want to think about it. The others stared curiously as Tsuna put back her bangs down, and turn around. She stood up, and smiled sickeningly sweet.

"So?"

* * *

><p>The Arcobaleno and Varia just knew that Tsuna was really one of a kind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Taka and I…we were neighbours in a normal neighbourhood, but suddenly, a man came to us and offered us a deal. He said we'll sell his old guns and make them look new, and in return," Makoto said.<p>

"He'll spare our families and our lives." Takahiro added.

Luce frowned. "Why would he say that to a couple of boys they just met?" She asked.

Makoto sighed. "The truth is, our fathers are both policemen. That man that came to us was part of one of the yakuza groups they've caught before. It seems that the man wanted to exact his revenge on us, the sons." He replied.

"So then, what you're saying is that he merely made you his pawns or stepping stones." Mammon said.

All looked at her.

Mammon sighed. "You said it yourself. You were both used to exact revenge on. Then that means, that in order to really exact his revenge, they used you, then their true revenge will be exacted on your fathers who know nothing about what their sons are up to."

Takahiro nodded. "Yes, it seems that way. We don't even know how our parents are doing now. We just hope their safe."

Tsuna stepped forward once again. "Ne, tell you what. We'll give you information about your families, and how their doing and all that, but in return, you have to find out everything from your...tormentor. Because, after all, it's his fault that you're here right now." She bent down, showed her face, they blushed, then screamed again. "Deal?"

"YESS! YESS! JUST PLEASE GO BACCKKK!"

Tsuna turned away, bangs in place, smile plastered on. The Arcobaleno and Varia felt a different kind of aura leaking, but weren't exactly sure. She walked back to them and said, "As promised, we'll find information on their families, and they find information for us." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure you'll hold up to that promise, right?"

"Yes, we will." Xanxus growled. Luce smiled.

The brunette clasped her hands, and then said, "Now then," she turned around to face the boys, "I need to go and let my senpai-tachi (upperclassmen) do their things, okay? Also," she skipped away a bit, "Takahiro-san, Tetsuya misses you. He's been worrying over you day and night." She waved and skipped away. "Bye~"

Makoto gaped. "Wait, you don't mean—"

Reborn shot his gun once again. Yes, they agreed to the deal, but they still have to punish the boys. Poor them.

Not that they really cared even as piercing screams can be heard all the way in the school classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review .<strong>

**aкaнaмa иєяa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bap. Nothing much again. Only…teachers are bitches and some friends think they're great because of certain factors. That's it. No wait/I HATE SCHOOL.**

**So here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Meeting for a Chat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**SKULL **really admires Tsuna. She was unfazed when she bumped into the hottest men of the Arcobaleno, and left silently—which is a great feat. Skull is a daredevil, and she likes people like her. To her, Tsuna was daredevil. She defied what people expect of her. She does what is unexpected. To Skull, Tsuna is her probably true friend.

* * *

><p>That whole week, Tsuna did not speak to the Arcobalenos or Varia. Why? Simple, she was scared that they might question her about what she just did that morning. The aura, the smile, the shrieks of the two boys, her knowledge of one of the boys' brother and the most scandalous of all—her showing her face.<p>

In return, the Arcobaleno and Varia did so as well. They did not speak to her at all. Though their reasons vary from each other and Tsuna, they also didn't talk much to each other. Sure, the Varia now joins the Arcobalenos for breakfast, but not much chatter can be heard, made or ended. It was just plain…awkward…

And this was how Tsuna liked it. Silent. She probably has a chance now to regain her normal life.

* * *

><p>Soon, the next week came in, and so did the next. Three weeks have officially passed by and they still haven't uttered a word.<p>

Okay, not really. Sure, they talked a bit, but only about what they want for breakfast and lunch and dinner, her opinion, and during fights and meetings (actually, the last two are practically the same, since they do so anytime).

Tsuna seems to be able to withstand it, but the Arcobaleno, not so much. Varia, not really, since they could seriously care less, but they still care.

So the next day, the first day of the fourth week, the two groups came to have a peaceful meeting. Which was, of course, practically impossible.

* * *

><p>Luce frowned and sulked when Skull tried making tea. It was, to say, like shit. Horrible and tasteless. Everyone spat it out, including the brewer herself. In the end, they all just drank water.<p>

Xanxus banged his glass on the table and snarled. "Why the fuck won't the little cat talk to you dipshits?"

They stared at him. Little cat?

Squalo, seeing the stares, banged her glass as well. "VOIII! That's the nickname Varia gave for her!"

Verde was about to ask why, but one look from Xanxus and he immediately changed his response. "Anyway, back to the matter on hand, why won't you talk to her?"

Lussuria giggled. "Well~ how can we talk to her if she doesn't want to talk to us, right~"

Bel grinned at this. It seems this girly man peasant does have some brains. "Shishishishi. The peasant is right. We don't talk to anyone who doesn't want to talk with us. It's fair, ne? Shishishi."

Reborn smirked. "As it seems, so do we. We do not talk with people who do not come to us first."

Fran was confused. Didn't he just understand what he just meant? "Then…you mean you don't care about her then?"

Silence.

"We care about her, of course." Lal said. "But then again…she doesn't want to talk with us." She paused. "Then again, we were the ones who forced her into this, right?"

Colonello sighed. "You're right. We were the one who made her join, probably against her will." He sulked. "And we didn't even know anything about her…"

Suddenly, the aura of the room became gloomy. You could see anime-styled spirits floating around the room, and their thoughts in words, floating around the dark and gloomy atmosphere.

The Varia weren't depressed, but more of confused. First, they were frustrated. Then, they were curious. Then, they were fighting. Now, they're gloomy. What are they, bi-polar? (Then again, they are as well, just that they don't realize it)

Skull stood up and banged her hand on the table. Everyone was startled and looked at the daredevil. She was frowning, and tears were threatening to spill. "You—You're all so pathetic!" She said. "And—And you call yourselves the strongest and most fearless ones! You ca-ca-can all stay here while I look for Tsuna-chan!"

She ran out of the room, toppling the chair in the process, and left the others in a shock.

* * *

><p>Skull ran for as far as she could. She went to a halt when she saw a familiar mop of brown hair probably a ten-foot away distance. She ran some more, and she saw the brunette turn around and look at her. Skull didn't stop, instead, she ran faster and when she was near enough, she grabbed her arm, and dragged her along to the rooftop, where they first met.<p>

When they arrived at the rooftop, Skull slammed the door, and both fell on the floor, sweaty. They panted for air desperately, but more on Skull's part. After an awkward moment of silence, Tsuna spoke up. "So…why are we here?"

Skull panted. "They…We…" She stood up and bowed. "I'm, no, WE'RE SORRY!"

Tsuna blinked. "Huh? Why? What for?" Tsuna said. "Also, sit down."

Skull sat down and sighed. "Well…we haven't been talking with you these past three weeks, and we thought you felt awkward being around us ever since the mission…"

The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry too. I've been avoiding you guys, but my reasons are completely different from you guys." She said. "So then, fair?" She held out her hand for her to shake.

The daredevil blinked then grinned happily. Mission accomplished. "Fair!" They shook hands. They looked at each other, then laughed together. Skull decided: Tsuna should laugh more often.

They then stopped laughing, and helped each other stand back up. They dusted themselves, and Skull made her way to the door. Suddenly, Tsuna grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at her and blinked. Tsuna, however, smiled.

"I know." Tsuna said.

Skull was confused and let go of the door knob. "Huh?"

Tsuna replied. "My face. You want to see it right?"

Skull blushed. Everyone does, but after that little episode, the Arcobalenos and the Varia want to see her face even more now. "Ye—Ye—Yes…" She stammered.

Tsuna chuckled. So predictable. "Okay then. I'll let you see it." Skull beamed. "But please, don't let anyone know what you will see. You can let them know you saw it, but don't tell what you saw, okay?"

Skull nodded vigorously.

Tsuna pulled back her bangs, showing her whole face, and Skull looked at her with a blush. Tsuna then spoke up. "Is it weird? Ugly?"

Skull shook her head, blushing. "It—It's pretty." She said. "But…why were those guys screaming? And why is there—"

Tsuna cut her off when she touched something and then, something shone, and Skull's eyes widened. "So—So cool…"

The light disappeared, and Tsuna touched something then put back her bangs. Skull was still blushing, but with wide eyes. Tsuna sighed. "It was creepy, huh?"

Skull grabbed her shoulders forcefully and shook her. "CREEPY? THAT WAS SOOO FUCKING AWEEESOMMEE!" She yelled. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING SUCH AN AWESOMELY AWESOME FACE?" Skull cried animatedly.

Tsuna was dizzy. She replied, "I—I—wa—was scared that p—people would ju—judge me…"

Skull stopped shaking her and looked at her. "Those who would judge you are idiots. They were judged themselves and they just want to vent out on someone." She said. "Trust me. I know." She grinned.

Tsuna had the feeling (again, intuition) that she should trust her senpai. "Sure! Thanks!" She smiled a happy smile. Skull blushed. She should also smile more often.

She then hugged her. "So…we're friends?" She asked.

Skull blinked, then grinned, then hugged back. "Of course, you idiot!"

Both laughed. They just found a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Thanks. <strong>

**aкaнaмa иєяa **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alalaaa~ Just so hyper! Anyway, I want more timeskips, so yeah! **

**I'm pretty sure you people know Karakuri-M! I recommend her stories, and I hope you'll review nicely to her stories! She deserves it—trust me.**

**Also….CHAPTER 370 IS AWEESOMMEE! REBORN IS SOO HOTTT! CHAOS INDEED!**

**Hehe! Here ya go! **

**BEWARE OF THEE TIMMMEEESKEEEP. AND THEEE LLONGNESS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Getting to Know a bit More<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**VERDE **was a man of science. He believed every problem in this so-called goddamn world can be solved scientifically. Those that can't, however, are no longer his problem and are considered unscientific and insignificant. Only a few things have caught his interest, so few that he can count it in his two hands. Skull, Luce, Lal, Squalo, Women in all general, Xanxus, Belphegor, Colonello, Men with love problems, and lastly, the most recent one, Tsuna.

* * *

><p>After that little episode, for two whole months, things were sailing smoothly.<p>

Tsuna began talking with the others again, so did said others. The Arcobalenos now have breakfast with the Varia, who had enough of Lussuria's daily gay breakfasts, lunches and other meals (except snacks, both Tsuna and Lussuria were awesome). Tsuna now had a another bunch of mouths to feed, but it wasn't like she was complaining.

Also, the relationships between the two groups and the little audience have begun to improve over time. Tsuna was now Reborn's self-proclaimed servant, and she always fights back (in a small way, of course). Fon, Luce and Tsuna often had peaceful tea-times together, and the girls (including Squalo and sometimes Lussuria) often went out with each other for snacks (and for some reason, they've never gotten fat). The boys (and yes, sometimes Lussuria) went out for things that involved manly stuff. Fighting tournaments, school related, and more of the like.

But…it was weird. They all knew each other, but they didn't know Tsuna as much. It was like she was a brand new friend that was just recently accepted into their not-so small and not-so normal group.

To think they've been hanging out for two months now.

* * *

><p>One cloudy Saturday, there were no classes. Verde thought it was a good day to do his experiments, and seriously hoped, prayed, believed that no one will ruin and disturb it.<p>

Actually, he hasn't even started and he was already disturbed.

Skull banged his door open, grinning. The two have been close since childhood, and Verde was most comfortable with her (maybe Luce, but not entirely…). Skull walked inside the room, grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him out to the Student Council Room.

Skull kicked the door open, dropped Verde (who rubbed his aching back and neck, seriously, what a grip…) and shouted, "I got Verde! Now what?"

Verde looked around. The Varia were fighting in the living room, and they were currently in the study. Everyone has learned their lesson to never involve the kitchen, unless they want to see a depressed and broken (and insane) Tsuna.

But that's not our main focus today.

"Why the hell am I here? It's a goddamn Saturday!" Verde complained.

Luce smiled. "Oya, Verde. I just want everyone to spend time with everyone. Is that bad?"

Verde shivered. There was what interested him: the fierceness of women that scared men. "I'm sorry Luce." He got up. "But seriously, why are we here?"

"Reborn wanted to say something to all of us, kora!" Colonello grinned stupidly.

Reborn tipped his fedora. "I know that you're interested in Tsuna." He said.

Verde spluttered. What the fuck? "Wha-what?"

"I know that you find her interesting, not romantically." Reborn smirked. "Since I know just who you're really interested in…"

Ignoring the last comment, Verde replied, "And so?"

Reborn smirked. He knew exactly where this would lead to. "Well, all of us are interested in her. So, we want to get to know her more." He said. "Y'know, like a get-together of sorts."

Luce smiled. Reborn was really unbelievable. But that was to be expected, of course. "I agree. We all do. Even Xanxus, who is currently in the other room." Suddenly, they heard Xanxus fire his guns. Yeah, he did. "So, probably tomorrow, since it's Sunday. We could either stay here, and chat, or go around town and have some fun." She said. "But personally, I'd rather stay here."

Verde pondered on this for a moment. Yes, he was interested in that brunette that can stand up to the strongest groups in the whole school (and probably the whole town). This could be a great chance to know her more, and hopefully, one day, he'll be able to experiment on her and find out what's so special in her that made her like that.

He could not waste this great opportunity.

Reborn smirked. Yeah, he knew he was so epic awesome. "So, you're answer?"

Verde nodded. "Why not?"

Yeah, point one for Reborn, zero for Verde.

In the next room, Xanxus cackled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at what was in front of her door.<p>

She just recently woke up (yes, just near lunch time) and heard her doorbell ring. She ignored it as she did her daily routine (bathing, fixing the bed, etc.) and the doorbell just kept on ringing. Suddenly, she snapped and opened the door, with a tower over her head. She swore she caught a flash of blue but instead, focused on the box on her doorstep.

It was a box that was covered in a dark green wrapper and it says 'Tsuna' on it. She blinks for a awhile and sighs. She bends down, holds her towel, and picks up the box. It wasn't that heavy, it seems, so she carried it with one hand instead. She closed the door, and went inside. She placed the box on the floor and sat down. She stared at it.

'_Crap. What could be inside? A serial killer baby? A drug? A bomb? A…dead baby? Hiiee!' _She panicked.

Silence.

"Yeah, I'm opening it." She said before completely removing the wrappers and opening the box. There, in the box, was an orange hoodie with bunny ears on the hood. It was paired with a black and white knee-length skirt and it had hearts all around it. There was also a pair of high-cut rubber shoes that were orange and black. There was another box inside, and inside it, was a single earring that was silver.

So yeah, she got a whole set of casual clothes.

She stared at it. Who sent her these? More importantly, for what? Ah. She just saw an envelope attached to the shoes and she read it. It says,

_Tsunaaa!_

_It's me, Skull! We, the Arcobalenos, are giving you these to wear tomorrow for our outing! By the way, Varia gave the earring, so please don't wear it._

_Anyway, see you tomorrow!_

_Skull~_

Tsuna kept the letter in a drawer. Ohhh…So that's why…

She looked down at the clothes once again. They just seemed to radiate an aura that says, 'Hey, look at us, we're so happy and sparkly!' which, of course, Tsuna hates the most. She hates sparkly stuff, that includes auras and killing intents (yes, sometimes they are sparkly, and she's seen some for herself, and trust me, she didn't like what she saw). She looked at her closet in the other room, then back at her box.

Yeah, she knew what she was gonna do.

* * *

><p>Xanxus looked at his watch, then at his clothes, then his watch again. Where was that trash?<p>

Fran, seeing his boss, said, "Ne, bossu. It's okay. She'll be here soon."

"I hope. That trash is stalling!" Xanxus growled. He really wanted to beat that girl, but for some reason, his mind tells him not to. Wrong. He can't, no matter what.

Hm. Weird.

Anyway, Luce was wearing a white dress, with a white hat. Her long (yes, long, since she usually ties it into a low ponytail and leaving some strands) greenish-bluish hair was tucked behind her ears, but was still in a low ponytail. She played with her hair, waiting for Tsuna.

Lal was wearing a red shirt, paired with denim shorts above the knees. Her long blue hair was in a high ponytail, and she brought an iPod Touch, to play with. Mostly there were army games there.

Skull was wearing a purple blouse, with ripped denim jeans. Her short purple hair was as messy as always, so was her make-up (but actually, that's natural). She looked at the far distance, and saw a brunette walking towards them. She stood up, waved and shouted, "TSUNAAA~~"

Tsuna ran faster and in less than a minute, she was panting in front of Skull. She wasn't wearing what they gave her (Lal was kinda sad about this) and instead, she wore a loose blue shirt with a pair of ripped denim jeans. Her normally waist-length hair was now tied into a high ponytail but her bangs were still there. She was wearing the silver earing on her left ear and a black buddy bag.

Mammon stepped forward. She was wearing an indigo dress and a black cloak. She nodded and Tsuna nodded back and said, "Thanks."

Once again, they have been shocked.

Reborn stepped forward, and tipped his fedora. He wore a white shirt, with a yellow necktie and black pants. "Well, you wore the Varia's gift instead of ours huh?"

Tsuna flinched. "Well…it's just that…it's too revealing, and it doesn't fit me…" She said.

Lal was shocked. "But it was the smallest!"

The brunette sighed. Yes, she was small, but… "As a girl, you would know what I mean."

Silence. Squalo, Skull, Lal, Mammon and Luce blushed. Boys…still unfazed, but a bit confused.

Xanxus turned around and said, "Oi, trash (Tsuna immediately knew this meant her), come earlier next time, and nice earring." He then turned around and walked away with the rest of the Varia. They really weren't needed anyway.

Squalo looked back and then front again. Xanxus never compliments anyone, if he does, rarely. She knew that she was special to him, and she knew she was usually jealous. But now…she can't be jealous. It's like…she's also special to her.

It feels like…they've forgotten something important…something that makes them who they are now.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, they went inside various shops and went window-shopping. Actually, mostly the girls did. They went inside fashion stores and bought a hell lot of clothes, shoes, jewelleries and more. The boys carried the bags, and the girls carried their wallets. So far, Lal bought the most, and Tsuna bought none (much to the girls' disappointment, and the boys' joy).<p>

When they passed by a music store, Tsuna immediately went in. The others were puzzled but followed in. There, inside, Tsuna was already surfing throughout the CDs at a fast speed. In less than five minutes, she already bought five CDs. They then went out and Mammon asked, "What did you buy?"

Tsuna stuffed them in her bag (which made the boys happy) and replied, "Soundtracks of the bands, Tunafish and Clams." She smiled.

They noticed that it was like her name, 'Tsuna.' Luce smiled. It seems she was really having fun.

The boys and Lal then noticed this store that sells weaponry. They all liked weapons (Fon too, just that it wasn't that obvious) so they rushed in with the girls. The store was full of traditional, international and imported weapons. They dropped the bags off at the package counter (poor worker) and left. The girls just followed behind.

Suddenly, a brown blur passed by them. It seems that it was actually…Tsuna?

Tsuna wheezed all around the store, jumping and all happy. You could clearly see flowers behind her, blooming as she examined a dagger that can be used to kill. It seems that her favourite sections were the blades, the Japanese weaponries and guns. She examined a katana and said, "Rain!" She examined a tonfa and said, "Cloud!" She examined a trident and said, "Mist! Pineapple!" She examined a gun and suddenly, she looked so…sad.

Then she was happy again, but didn't say anything.

Colonello (who was wearing an army ensemble, with his trusty headband) then joined her in her quest for weapons, along with the other boys. They stayed a bit behind, however, due to the fact that flowers were still blooming. Which was, to be very blunt, creepy like hell.

Anyway, with Colonello, she fawned over the guns. With Reborn, they fought which was better. With Fon (who wore traditional-modern Chinese wear), they went through the Chinese weapons in peace and silence. With Lal, they squealed at the death rate of the guns.

When they got out, they all have new weapons. Reborn and Colonello have new revolvers, Fon has a new dagger. Tsuna had a new pistol (which was in her bag, along with the others' weapons). The girls were kind of disturbed, but they were happy for her.

At least she was having fun. Just not like a normal girl. But hey, they weren't normal either, so who were they to judge?

* * *

><p>They then settled in a big café, and had a room to themselves (how, Tsuna did not know or wanted to). They all had their lunches there, and their desserts. After eating, they all stayed there for a while to chat.<p>

"So then, Tsuna-chan, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Luce smiled.

Tsuna fidgeted. Her intuition was really helpful. It said to be prepared last night, for the questions she'll face in the morning. "Uh, like what?"

"Anything, my dear, anything."

"So then…I'm Tsuna, and I'm fourteen turning fifteen. Yes, I'm younger than all the freshmen." She said. "I like to cook and bake for others and myself. I have other hobbies that I'd rather not tell because of certain circumstances." She paused, then talked again. "I used to live in the town next to this. I moved to Colourful Skies Academy because of…certain reasons. My attribute is a secret, because it just seems so…impossible…"

"Ne, Tsuna, why do keep so much things out? Why aren't you telling us?" Skull asked.

"Like I said, certain circumstances or/and reasons prevent me from doing so." Tsuna replied.

"But you will tell us your attribute soon, right?" Skull asked.

"Maybe." Tsuna smiled.

Skull was about to retort, but Tsuna cut her off. "I have two older brothers, well, brother-figures, since I don't have any blood siblings at all. I didn't have much friends there, but I still did. They were mostly boys (two certain men twitched at this) and I only had…five friends that are girls there." She said. "Even though they weren't…exactly normal…I…they are my most precious treasures…" She smiled lovingly.

Fon smiled. "Well then, you must really love them, right?"

"Yeah!" She said. "I really did!"

They smiled at her innocence. She was just…so pure.

"I lived alone, in a house. It was big enough for one family with parents and five children and one guest family. Even though many could've lived there, I lived alone, in a house that was cold, but very, very warm." She said. "Even though, my friends that lived alone sometimes slept over for a day or two, with a week being the most. They ate in my house, and we always had fun. We were like one big family…"

'_It's because we really are…in a different way…'_ She added inwardly.

"We had special roles. Our roles were based on the sky and the earth. I was their Sky, they said. I just laughed, and gave their roles." She smiled and her voice began to crack. "We even made some things to remember each other by and we treasured it. Everything was so peaceful …but then…that…that…" She stopped and started taking deep breaths. Luce came to her and hugged her.

They were silent. Tsuna's past may kind of been a bit common, but somehow, they can feel and undertone of secrecy in her voice. It was like…she wasn't telling everything. If she did, she would break down. She was already beginning to break down, just by retelling part of her life story to them.

Just what was her life like?

After calming down, Tsuna smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say for now…"

Verde (who was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a black necktie and black pants) thought about this. She has just told a quarter (probably) of her life, to them. To people she hasn't even been long enough with, and she already trusts them. How can she do that? To trust freely and limitlessly?

She was really interesting.

"It's okay, Tsuna-san." Verde said, surprising everybody. "It's up to you if you want to tell us anyway."

'_Besides, we all have our own secrets that can never, or should never be revealed as well.' _Verde thought.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks."

They really did grow closer in heart. Today was worth the energy after all.

* * *

><p>They soon went home, after that little episode. They went to their respective dorms, and rested. Today was really tiring, and they were exhausted.<p>

In Tsuna's room, she took a bath and changed clothes. She flopped down on her bed and held her phone in her hands. She clicked a certain and number, and called it. Shouts were heard, and she smiled. She missed this. She then took a deep breath, smiled, and said…

"_Hey guys. I bought your CDs. Really, Tunafish? Clams? Did you miss me that much? Well, I did…"_

"_What do mean, Tsuna? Of course we missed you! You're our precious sky!"_

Tsuna felt tears coming. She really did love them. So much…

"_Thanks. And You're my precious family…guardians…Famiglia…"_

_**Ohhh...what does this mean...suspense! :D Please review!**_

_**aкaнaмa иєяa**  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah. Random updates are random…**

**So here's chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Missing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**XANXUS AND SQUALO **are childhood friends (if they can even be called that). They met when they were younger, due to them being orphans and always running around town, carrying dangerous weapons. It wasn't until the headmaster found Xanxus, found out they were related, and took him in. But Xanxus wouldn't budge, unless he took "the fucking she-male" (which is one of the reasons for some of the scars on his body) with him. The headmaster smiled and took them in both, and from there, they formed the Varia…one insane person after another.

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday, things went smoothly. The Arcobalenos hung out with the Varia more often (with the occasional death threats and the execution of said threats in between) and Tsuna began to hang out with them more and talk. That little episode was a great help (but she still wasn't close to the Varia…except…) to her and them, but they still had their awkward moments.<p>

Yeah, those moments includes the random ringing of Tsuna's phone and answering them, only to come back in a weird state.

By weird state, I mean depressed and all serious. Which is, to be very blunt, creepy.

Skull and Tsuna were really close to each other, after all, they're both frequently picked on (just by different people and reasons). On Wednesday, they ate Lunch together, at the rooftop.

"Ne, Tsuna, what are those random calls for?" Skull bit her onigiri (rice ball) that Tsuna made. She and the others have been really curious about those random changes in her expressions.

Tsuna bit her own onigiri as well. "It's nothing you guys should worry about. Besides, I think you've done enough for me." She smiled.

Skull smiled back. She was really happy that she met Tsuna and they became like sisters. All in three months. "Well, okay. I just hope that if you can't tell the Arcobaleno or Varia, you can at least tell me." She said. "You've also done a lot for me."

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, thanks Skull."

They swallowed their onigiri(s) and smiled. Skull hugged her and said, "Yeah."

She hugged back, and then, secretly, her eyes darkened. Her facial expression became sad and guilty.

'_I'm sorry…but I just can't tell you…'_

Suddenly, Skull felt something hit her nape, and just before she lost consciousness, she caught sight of something orange, and tears falling onto her face.

"I'm sorry, Skull."

Tears fell on both Skull and the floor.

* * *

><p>Skull woke up on the couch of the Student Council room. The Arcobalenos (sans Lal) were staring at her, and Luce hugged her when she woke up. The Varia were watching from afar, looking uncaring.<p>

"Wha-what happened?" She asked.

Luce, still hugging her, replied, "You were knocked unconscious by someone! At least…you're still okay!"

Skull was confused. "What do you mean?"

Mammon looked at her. "We found you here, on this couch, just thirty minutes ago. You were unconscious, and there was a letter placed in your pocket." She held up an orange envelope, and Skull noticed the familiar handwriting that said, 'Skull.'

The Mist Attribute gave it to her, and Skull opened it quickly. She scanned it, and her eyes widened. She began to shake, and the others looked at the letter. Their eyes widened, the letter fell to the ground. Squalo got the letter and read it. Her eyes widened.

'_Skull,_

_When you wake up, read this immediately. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but I had to. Please, you're my sister…right?_

_Probably not anymore, after you wake up and read this._

_After reading this, please, I beg you, don't find me, and burn this. Or throw it. Just dispose of it._

_Signed…_

_Tsuna.'_

Suddenly, Lal burst into the room, panting. "Tsuna's missing!"

**_What's happening?_**

* * *

><p>"It's good to have you back, Tsuna." A hooded man said, but his brown eyes can clearly be seen. "So, how was Squalo? Is she okay?"<p>

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, but…she doesn't remember…nor does Xanxus and Bel and Fran." She said sadly. "It was like…something made them forget me…or someone…"

The man sighed. He knew this would happen. If only they didn't… "It's okay, Tsuna. Don't worry. We'll make them remember. And please, I beg you…" He cupped her face with his hands and made her look at him directly. "Please don't do this…"

Tsuna held the man's hands. They were so warm. "I'm sorry. But…I don't want Luce-san and the others to do this…they're still pure. Innocent, unlike us." She said.

"But…you are innocent. You're the hope of everyone that the world really isn't such an evil place." He scolded her gently.

"If that may be true, then my reasons for doing this have been justified. I can be their light as well then." She said. "Even though they're my light…"

The man laughed softly. "Hahaha. Well then, at least you're all being fair."

Tsuna nodded and chuckled. She hugged him, shaking, and he hugged back. "Thanks." She said.

The man just hugged her tighter, the wind blew, making his hood fall and reveal his messy blonde hair. Tears stained his green jacket and brown sleeveless shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Thanks.<strong>

**aкaнaмa иєяa **


	12. Chapter 12

…**I need to update more, don't I? Also, to stop getting ideas for more stories! I now wanna make a new fanfic, and the summary will be put later at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Investigate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**BELPHEGOR **was, unlike popular belief, really a smart man. He may be giant narcissist, but his head is as hard as a block made out of cement and rocks and was full as an elevator with thirty people but can only fit ten. Yes, that weird, but his head is not big…his ego is. Anyway, his ability to interpret things is quite fast, and his ability to think in the middle of a pinch is faster. Sometimes, however, his mind is useless. Like…in emotional things.

* * *

><p>Lal was walking around the first dorm, where Tsuna's dorm was. She wanted to spend more time with her, and thought she was in there. She then found 'Sawada' and knocked. No answer, so she knocked again. She then twisted the knob, and found out that the door was open. Not really caring about privacy right now (since she was kind of excited to spending time with her, and she obviously changes in the bathroom, given that when Skull was there, she still went in the bathroom to fix her hair, but anyway…), she walked in quietly, and closed the door as quiet. She then walked some more, and noticed that no one was inside, and the windows were opened, letting fresh air in.<p>

She then noticed that everything was so organised. She also noticed that the bed was neat and there was an orange envelope on it. Walking closer, she saw the words _'Arcobaleno and Varia'_ on it. She got it and opened it, revealing an orange paper, and a picture. She read the paper. It says;

_To whomever is the reader of this letter,_

_It's me, Dame-Tsuna. Just to let you know, this is not a suicide letter, nor a farewell letter. Okay, maybe farewell. I will be leaving for a while. How long…I don't know. I don't know when I'll come back, or if I'll even come back. I might come back, but I will no longer be myself._

_Ah…but then again, I was never myself. Not in this school._

_I have no grudge against this school. Nor against the people. I know that I am no good, so they may tease me for it. I have never cared. Ignorance is bliss._

_But not all the time. Sometimes, ignorance can lead to one's downfall._

_I have a music box somewhere in my room…which is also a treasure box. There, my most precious moments in this school were kept. There are also some information including my secrets, but not all. You may look at your own risk, but please, don't tell of this to anyone else. _

_Opening that box can change the peaceful lives you all have. Something I've always wanted. _

_I wish that…you, the reader, can throw this away. Because…to be honest…I might never come back…at least, not as the Tsuna you all know. So please…get rid of this._

_Don't look for me. I'll try, I promise. I'll try to come back._

_Sa—_

The part where her name was scratched out with red and blue ink and below it was written;

_Tsuna, the Audience._

Lal smiled. Tsuna, no matter when, was always so cute. She kept the letter back, and looked at the picture. It was the picture they took one meeting ago. The Varia were fighting with the Arcobaleno, and Tsuna was napping on a chair. Looking closely, she can see a small smile on her face. Lal kept the picture and kept both in her pocket. Immediately, she ran. The letter typing themselves in her mind.

_**I was never myself.**_

_**Ignorance can lead to one's downfall.**_

_**Opening that box can change the peaceful lives you all have. Something I've always wanted.**_

_**I might never come back…not as the Tsuna you all know.**_

_**I'll try to come back.**_

_**Don't look for me.**_

_**I was never myself.**_

_**I was never myself...at least, not in this school.**_

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she imagined Tsuna writing the letter. She ran faster, biting her lips in anger and in sadness.

'_Damn it, Tsuna. Didn't you ever trust us?' _She thought furiously.

A lone tear slid down her face, dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>The door to the Student Council burst open, and everyone looked at Lal, who was panting.<p>

"Tsuna's missing!"

All scrambled to her, as she took out the letter. Squalo gave her their letter and she read it, as they read hers. Luce got both and pocketed them all. She looked at them fiercely and growled. This was her flaw, and what actually makes her imperfect—her violence and impulsive actions and thinking. She looked down at her light orange ribbon. It reminded her of Tsuna a lot.

"Sky…" She muttered.

The others are confused. Luce then commands, "Go to her room! Search for that music box and get everything possible to get her back!"

They all then did as told and ran out…except for Xanxus. He smirks at her. "Good job…cousin."

Luce smiles evilly. "Why thank you, cousin. I thank you."

Xanxus laughs heartily. People wonder why they're cousins...well, if they only saw her now, they'd know.

* * *

><p>The half of the Varia (Lussuria, Levi) were standing outside Tsuna's room, guarding it. The other half, (Bel, Fran) were in the room, along with the Arcobaleno in searching for the music box.<p>

Bel was sure…_so goddamn sure…_that Tsuna's handwriting was familiar. Also the music box she keeps on mentioning. Fran as well. Fran expected Bel to know more, since he was older and a secret genius…but…

Bel is probably the most confused out of all of them.

He thinks…he _knows _that he has seen the brunette before…she's buried underneath his memories, and Fran and some other members of the Varia are like him. He's seen how Squalo looks at the brunette at times, with eyes full of…sadness…and loneliness. Same goes for Xanxus, but for him, it seems that he is unaware of it, even though his eyes are sadder and lonelier than Squalo's. Fran, the emotionless one, also expressed his hidden emotions at one point. One night (they were roommates), when he couldn't sleep, he looked over at Fran's bed and saw tears…

Just who was this brunette to him? To them?

He snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly, Skull shouted.

"CLAMS!"

This was his chance to finally learn the past he has forgotten.

* * *

><p>The Arcobaleno were searching near the bed, while the Varia were searching near the doors and kitchen. Skull was searching in the closet. Tsuna's clothes were inside, but they were in a box, as if they were prepared to be kept and be brought. She sighed and closed the closet doors when she found nothing.<p>

She turned around and looked at the bed. She then suddenly remembered something.

_Tsuna went out and saw Skull looking around her room. "Skull-san, what are you doing?" she asked with a tinge of venom._

_Skull looked up at her from under her bed and smiled. "I'm looking around!" she smiled and got a medium-sized treasure box and showed it to her. "Ne, Tsuna-chan, what is this?"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened—not that the other could see it—and rushed to the box. She quickly pushed it back under the bed and stood back up. She dusted herself and helped Skull up. Skull did the same and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"_

_Tsuna turned around and opened the door. "Don't ever touch that box," she said and went out._

"Ah!" She said and immediately went under the bed. They stared for a while and continued looking at their respective places.

'_If I remember right…the box was made of wood, and was a bit big, but not so much.' _She thought. _'It had gold linings…and…it had two weird insignias on it…one had…clams…'_

She felt something square, and pulled it out. "CLAMS!" She shouted and raised it up.

They turned around and gathered on the floor. They sat down in a circle with the box in the middle. On the front, the box had two gold insignias engraved on the wood. One was an insignia with clams and bullets on it, and the other insignia had a rose on it. On the sides of the box were words in a different language that they didn't understand so much, that was also engraved in gold. Under the box, there was somethings written in two languages: a different language (same as the one on the sides) and the other ones in kanji (which they didn't understand or see much due to dust).

Skull lifted the opening, and suddenly, they were greeted with some kind of instrumental song and a small reminder-board (most music boxes that are treasure boxes have mirrors, this one has something akin to a corkboard instead). The music was only composed of piano keys, then the song ended and another one played. It seems to be vintage, but tinkered for more songs.

They looked inside it and saw different papers and some old mementos. Rocks, hair pins, dead flowers and the like. They then found a few things that were really questionable. Papers that were written in many different languages, different pieces of scrap metal, broken rings, broken jewels, but only one thing caught their interest.

A giant sky blue folded paper underneath everything that just couldn't be unfolded.

They tried everything, even ripping it, but it just won't work. Suddenly, Xanxus and Luce came in. Fran said, "Ne, can you help open this?" He gave them the paper.

Xanxus tried shooting it and setting it on fire with his questionable power, _'Flame of Wrath.' _Luce tried to as well, but her Flame of Wrath was smaller. Nothing happened.

Except that suddenly, an orange flame appeared on it, and disappeared just as fast.

They stared. Just what is this paper? It obviously holds the essence of everything, and it certainly won't show them. Why? For what reason? But the bigger questions here are…

_**What is the secret that made Tsuna leave?**_

_**Are they involved in it?**_

_**Did they...are they the reasons why she left them?**_

That last question was probably the most interesting one. Were they the reasons after all? No one could answer that.

* * *

><p>The hooded man from last chapter ruffled his messy blonde hair. Tsuna was moping around again, and in his house no less. "Why don't you go home?" He asked.<p>

Tsuna rolled in his bed. "I can't." She said. "_They _don't know about it yet." She paused. "Okay, maybe they do…but I'm still scared…what if they don't accept it?"

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry." He said. "_They _love you too much to actually decline." He smirked. "Ahh~ Young love!"

She blushed and buried her head in his pillow. "Shut up!" She shouted. "It's not like that! And you speak as if you're old!"

That got the man to be serious. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm turning seventeen this year!" He huffed. "I'm not old!"

She huffed. "Like hell I'll believe that." She said. "But…seriously…how can I face _them _again after so long, and that I decided all this without their knowledge?"

"Again with the worthless worrying." He sighed. "Look, _they _know it's for someone. As much as _they _won't like it, they'll follow you."

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

The man lied down with her. "Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"Hey!" She laughed. "Meanie!"

The man smiled. She was just so innocent. She was _their_ light in the dark, the single remaining innocent one in a world full of blood, lies and betrayal.

His smiled faltered for a second, but came back (and she gratefully did not notice). Why...was she involved? She wasn't supposed to be. _They _weren't supposed to be.

The Arcobaleno and the Varia weren't supposed to be either.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Since not many gave any feedback about my last idea, it was abandoned. Now, I have another one-with a title.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That Cafe on 27th Street<em>**

**Summary: _27th Street, Namimori District, lies the Orange Cafe. The Orange Cafe was quite popular for all ages and genders alike, and it's only staff was very likable. That staff, the owner, was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a High School Student. Orange Cafe, on weekdays, opens in the afternoon due to school, and whole day on weekends. He loved his Cafe very much, since it was his safe haven. But one day, a group of men came, and suddenly, more people came into his life, and made it complicated._**

**Maybe yaoi, depends on the readers. But yeah, since I don't want a Mary Sue...so please, OPINIONS!**

**AND...I have a tumblr...check my profile for the link! Pleasee! so please, Review and follow!**

**aкaнaмa иєяa **


	13. Chapter 13

**So far…people like the new idea (personally, I do too)…but it's 50-50. Yaoi or Het. Please decide soon. I want to do it…and I posted the preview for this chapter in my blog (cloudysky69. Tumblr. Com). Please visit it…also, this story will end in…I don't know…ten more chapters? LOL JOKE. If this ends, I'm preparing a sequel.**

**Also, my story, Trapped, will have a sequel! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Heading Out<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**FRAN **was one tough nut to crack. He always wore his giant frog hat for reasons unknown. At least, however, it wasn't that ridiculous apple hat he wore when he was younger. Back to the topic…He was as sharp as a sword and as blunt as one as well. Most people are annoyed at that trait of his, but once in his life, when he was a little kid, there was someone who loved him for who he was. That person was also the one who changed the apple to frog hat. Problem is…he doesn't remember that person.

* * *

><p>The next day, they decided to head out of school. They've gotten permission from the headmaster, and had two whole weeks to look for Tsuna. The Varia and Arcobaleno rode different cars, but all met up in front of a certain town…Namimori.<p>

Fran still remembers yesterday…even though he wasn't exactly active about it.

_Flashback:_

_After their failed attempts in opening/unfolding the paper, they decided to try looking for her instead. Verde, who had his laptop this whole time, opened it and hacked into the school's system. They all sat behind him. He couldn't get all information, but he got the most basic ones…the ones they needed the most._

_**Hometown: Namimori, Japan**_

_**Citizenship: Italian and Japanese (Dual Citizenship)**_

_**Address: Unknown**_

_**Family: Unknown**_

_**Previous Schools: Namimori Kindergarten, Namimori Elementary, Namimori Gakuen, Namimori Chuugaku**_

_**Recommendations from Previous Schools: Needs Counselling, Needs Friends, Needs Tutors**_

_**Headmaster's Opinon:**_

_Verde scrolled down and their eyes' widened at what they saw._

_**A girl that brightened up my world…the darkness.**_

_One thought all ran through their minds, but Fran voiced it out. "Is the headmaster pedo?"_

_Mammon whacked his head. "Of course not, stupid frog!" She said. "…I think."_

_They all inwardly face-palmed. They were confused. Either way, they got what they wanted so it was decided. "Tomorrow, let's meet in front of Namimori, okay?" Luce said._

_They all nodded…still confused about the headmaster._

_End._

Now, the Varia were getting out of their car, all wearing civilian clothing, but still had their pins on (they can be used for different purposes). Soon, the Arcobaleno came, all wearing civilian as well, with their pins and ribbons (ribbons were tied to their wrists as décor). The front of Namimori…was heavily guarded by the cement wall and men in gakuran(s) in front, with weird hairstyles. Xanxus, being the bravest one of all (cliché much), went to them, got his X-gun and pointed it at them. They didn't budge.

"Trashes! We wanna go in!" He said, clicking his gun.

The men didn't move, but one, who had a grass-thingy in his mouth replied, "Under strict orders of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, we are not to let anyone in for no reason."

Xanxus shot his gun at the wall. Some of the men got into defensive stances. The man from a while ago, went to him and said, "I am Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Chairman of the Defensive Branch. Please step away, or please state your reason of why you are here."

He lowered his gun. The Varia and Arcobaleno gathered in front of Tetsuya. Luce said, "You're…Takahiro's brother…"

Tetsuya backed down. "You know him?" He asked hopefully.

"He's one of our students." Reborn said. "Our member told us about you, and him."

"And who is that?" Tetsuya asked.

Colonello showed Tsuna's picture, and Tetsuya's eyes widened. "This girl is…" he said, "Hime…"

That got their attention. "You know her?" Lal asked.

Tetsuya nodded. "She was quite famous here in Namimori…are you looking for her?" He asked.

They all nodded. Skull said, "Have you seen her?"

"No." Tetsuya said. "Hime likes to by-pass the gates by coming through falling from a helicopter or plane, or climbing up these walls," he pointed at the walls. "Even though these walls, at night, are equipped with electricity, she can withstand them. It's her hobby to be a daredevil."

They were shocked at this. Tsuna, the cynical and quiet girl, a daredevil? Kinda hard to digest…but for Skull, she was beaming.

"Yes! She became my Idol once again!" She cheered. She went to Tetsuya and smiled. "Ne, can you tell me more about Tsuna?"

Tetsuya sweat-dropped. She was just like Tsuna…so he replied, "Well, she's like you in some aspects, yet not." He paused. "Since you're looking for her, you may come in."

The gates opened, and they saw Namimori. There were people everywhere, smiling and playing. On one side was the residential area, on the other was the district area. In the middle, what they were seeing, was the park area. Where there are stalls of different kinds, for those enjoying the park. Playgrounds were everywhere, all were smiling.

The Arcobaleno and Varia then went inside, following Tetsuya and heard the shout of the guards. "Find Hime!"

They smiled. Tsuna was really loved.

They then continued on their merry way, not noticing that one got separated from them.

* * *

><p>Fran looked around his surroundings. Yeah, he was lost, wasn't he?<p>

Well, it wasn't his fault. It was Bel's fault for leaving him behind to hurry in finding the brunette. Actually, he also wanted to find said brunette.

The brunette…Tsuna…he knows that he knows her.

There is a face in his memories that has been blurred for quite a number of years now. A face that was so kind and loving, their hand reaching out to him, helping him up. A face that owned a warm smile, that always brightened up his day, no matter how shitty it was.

Could that be her?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when suddenly, he bumped into someone and they both fell on their asses. He stood up and helped the other one up to his feet. The other one was a girl, she was also a brunette, but a darker one. Her short hair was in a ponytail, and she had dark brown eyes. She wore the uniform of some school that he didn't care about.

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry!" She bowed.

Fran waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No, I'm sorry too." He said. "You're Haru right? Do you know where I am?"

The girl, Haru nodded. "Yes! You're in Namimori Town, Japan, right in front of my school, Midori Chuugaku!" She said.

"Ahhh…" He drawled out. "I'm really lost. Can you help me? Have you seen a group of pretty ladies and handsome but dangerous-looking men around here?" He asked.

Haru smiled. "Hahi! I did! They just passed by and went in a nearby cafe, probably Yellow Sun Café!" She chirped in.

Fran nodded. "Well then, Haru, can you help me get there? By the way, I'm Fran." He asked.

"Hahi!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Let's go then! I'll even treat you to some coffee!"

Fran nodded. "I prefer a cappuccino please."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the Varia and Arcobaleno were in a café, whose name they forgot. The girls were eating some pastries and drinking different shakes, while the boys were drinking coffee. It wasn't until a few minutes later Levi noticed something.<p>

"Where's Fran?"

Silence.

"Shit." They chorused.

Bel laughed. "Shishishi. Don't worry about the peasant. He'll find his way back here later." He said.

Lussuria nodded. "Yeah. Fran-kun is smart, y'know…" He said. "But he has a bad sense of direction."

Silence.

"Shouldn't we find him, kora?" Colonello asked warily.

"Don't worry, stupid trash." Xanxus said. "That frog will get here. Just you wait." He sipped his coffee.

The sound of the bell signalled that the door has been opened. The lady on the counter, who had long orange-ish hair and hazel eyes smiled. "Welcome to Yellow Sun Café!" She said.

'_Yellow Sun Café huh…' _They thought amongst themselves. At least they now know the name of the café.

A brunette and a boy with a frog hat came in, surprising the girl and the Varia and Arcobaleno. The brunette, Haru, went to the counter. "Hahi! Kyoko-chan, Haru is back with a lost foreigner!" She said, dragging Fran with her. "He's very blunt and cold!"

Fran just blinked and took his hand back. She had a hard grip. "I like being blunt." He massaged his sore wrist.

Suddenly, his head was whacked by two hands. One was a Storm Attribute's, the other was a Mist Attribute. It were Bel and Mammon.

"Aaah~ Senpai-tachi (upperclassmen [general, no need to say women]), I found you." Fran said to them. "You guys left me."

Mammon whacked him again. "You're the one who left us, frog!" She said.

"Shishishi. She's right." Bel almost took out his knives, but showed the hilts. "Idiot."

Fran rubbed his head. "Ow. Senpai-tachi, please don't be mean. Also, if you keep moving in synchro, people will think you're dating." He said. "Ah, but then again, you guys are right?"

The two blushed and began beating up the poor frog. Meanwhile, the Varia and Arcobaleno (who were the only customers) and the girls, Haru and Kyoko were staring at the commotion.

"Ahhh! My little Bel-kun has a girlfriend and he's not telling me!" Lussuria pouted. "So~ mean~"

Luce nodded. "Yeah! Mammon didn't even bother sharing it to us! And we promised to always be truthful to each other!" She pouted.

Mammon and Bel stopped beating the frog up and looked at them with a blush. They then looked at each other, and then turned away. Fran used this chance to stand up, fix himself up and said to Haru, "Cappuccino please."

Haru nodded and said to Kyoko, "Two cappuccinos please."

Kyoko nodded happily and went inside the kitchen to get it. Meanwhile, Haru and Fran walked towards the table and Fran said, "This is Haru. She helped me get here since you guys left me."

Squalo said, "VOOII! You left us, trash!" She moved her right wrist around. "If we found out later that you were missing, I'd have to use my fake hand, turn it into a sword and slash the whole town!"

Haru blinked at that. "Violence is prohibited amongst foreigners and residents." She said.

"Ha?" They chorused.

"In Namimori, violence is normal. But here, it's not because of crime, but because of…_different things_." She said. "Violence between foreigners is not allowed, because the Disciplinary Committee doesn't want to clean up bodies that are not from Namimori." She said.

Silence. One thought ran across their minds.

"Just who made those rules?" Verde asked incredulously.

Haru smiled brightly. "Hahi! The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of course!" She chirped in.

They sweat-dropped. Kyoko then came and gave their drinks. She got two chairs and she and Haru sat them (Fran and Bel and Mammon were already on their seats). Kyoko smiled. "So, what brings foreigners here?"

"Oh no, we're not foreigners. We're from here as well, just in a different town." Luce smiled. "We came here to look for our friend."

Haru asked, "Who?"

Fon smiled at them, making both of them blush. "A brunette." It was clear he doesn't wanna talk about it. Why? No one knows.

Kyoko blinked. "Does this brunette have long bangs that hide her bangs?"

Haru catched on. "And is she cynical?"

They nodded. Fon replied, "You know her?"

The two girls nodded. "Tsu-kun? Yeah. We're some of her closest girlfriends(not romantically)." Haru said. "Since she has more guy friends, she only has a few girlfriends."

For some reason, Fon, Reborn and Fran grew pissed at this.

Fran then asked, "So then, have you seen her?"

The girls shook their heads. "Tsu-kun is quite secretive. Coming and leaving as she wants." Kyoko answered a bit sadly.

"Wait, -kun?" Lal asked.

"Ah!" Kyoko said. "Tsu-kun doesn't like being called Tsu-chan. It kinds of…irritates her." She said. "She's kind of tomboyish. You can call her Tsu-chan…but that's only for family. Sometimes, however, she's still called Tsu-kun." She smiled.

Another fact that stunned the Colourful Skies Academy Students. Tsuna is a bit of a tomboy. She wants to be called…-kun. What kind of normal girl wants to be referred to as a guy?

Ah, but then again, she's not normal. Nor were they…so who were they to judge?

Kyoko smiled sadly, but then she became happy again. "If you want…we can help you!" She said.

"Eh?" Squalo said.

"Hahi! Let us help you! We know this town more than you do (they just felt their pride sink)!" Haru chirped in. "Besides, we want to see Tsu-kun!"

Lal replied, "Okay then." She said. "So then, we start tomorrow…since we are kinda tired."

Kyoko nodded. "Okay then! Let's all meet here!"

They all nodded and stood up. The Arcobaleno were going to stay in a hotel, along with the Varia (different rooms of course, and different buildings). They then bid each other goodbye and left.

Fon smiled. Tsuna really had great friends…but she is curious…who are said guy friends…and is she still single?

Wait.

Stop.

Rewind.

'_Wha-wha-wha?' _Fon thought.

Reborn then mumbled to himself, along with Fran (who was with the Varia), "What the hell was I just thinking? Single?"

Luce smiled. It seems that something interesting was beginning to stir up. And, as usual, Tsuna is involved.

'_Ahhh~ Cute!'_ She thought as she walked. _'So innocent!'_

* * *

><p>"When will you visit them, Tsuna?" the man asked.<p>

Tsuna shook her head. "I still don't know. I'm still scared."

The man patted her head. "Just face it all head-on. That's what _he _taught you right?"

"Yeah…" She said. "Maybe I should…"

The man smiled. He really wants to help her, but it's her problem…she has to face it alone. Also, it concerns him as well, and the Arcobaleno and Varia.

And most of all, the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE VISIT MY TUMBLR N FOLLOW. I SOMETIMES POST THERE THE PREVIEWS FOR DIFF CHAPS.<strong>

**cloudysky69. tumblr. com**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**aкaнaмa иєґa **


	14. Chapter 14

**Please visit my profile for my tumblr. I'll post the previews for chapter 15…and 16 :D And yes, last chapter, I used TYL Kyoko's hair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I forgot on which story (it was in my email. Meh), two people leaved memorable reviews (I forgot who though). <strong>

**Okay, First. The new story, the **_**'Café on 27**__**th**__**Street**_**'**** one, someone said some other story has the same name. Thanks for telling me (I forgot you…sorry!) that fact. If I wrote it already, I might be sued for plagiarism. Ahaha…**

**Second, someone (again…) asked me what that new story is supposed to be like. As in, what is its selling point. Actually…it's kinda hard to explain. Like, for this story, the selling point is Tsuna who is a mysterious girl and wants a peaceful and normal life. For my other story, the selling point is Tsuna who is a boy with a lot of secrets, involving everyone that comes along his path, and he has a mysterious past. For the new one…well, I guess you could say that its selling point is Tsuna who is a café owner and/or waiter and the people around him suddenly change his life, as he changes theirs. Tsuna has secrets, they have secrets, they all change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something like that. Anyway, here's the story.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: …Brunette…or not?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS NEW CHARACTER <strong>is not a freaking OC. The authoress hates OCs …unless they are either awesome or really needed for the plot…and not Mary Sues or Gary Stu(s). The new character is, however, somehow an OC. The authoress is a freaking hypocrite, I goddamn know that. But anyway, this Character is very important to this plot, and is not and still is, an OC.

* * *

><p>The next day, they all met in Yellow Sun Café again. It was quite early for the Namimori girls, but the Colourful Skies Academy Students, this was nothing.<p>

Luce, who was drinking her espresso, along with the others, saw a running boy with a beanie on the sidewalk. He ran faster and faster, and suddenly, their eyes met. Luce blushed. The boy's eyes were mismatched, but it was captivating…orange and gold…She blushed at the thought. The others looked at her weirdly.

"Luce?" Skull asked.

Luce blinked and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." She said…then looked out again. The boy was gone…she sighed.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Ah! Welcome!" Kyoko said with a smile.

Luce blushed once again. The boy was here! This time, however, his beanie was in his hand, revealing long, messy brown hair (that was in a low ponytail)…like Tsuna…She blinked. Now that she looked closer, he looks like her, save for the eyes, since they've never seen her eyes. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie with the number 72 on the front. His jeans were only until above his ankles, and he wore a pair of high-cut sneakers. Luce thinks…that he is very handsome.

The others notice that she's staring at the boy who kinda looks like Tsuna, so Colonello decides to take action. "Kora, Luce, I need to ask that guy something…wanna come?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes!" She abruptly stood up with a blush and followed him.

Colonello tapped the boy on the shoulder, and he looked at them. He asked, "Kora, do you know this girl?" He showed Tsuna's picture. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't." He said. "But if you want, I can help you." He smiled. Luce blushed.

'_I don't like him.' _Luce reminded herself, but she just can't resist. She smiled brightly. "Yes please! We could use it!" She said.

The boy smiled back. "Thanks. By the way, I haven't caught your name." He said.

Luce blushed. She almost forgot her manners! "Ah!" She said. "I'm Luce, Luce Arcobaleno, yours?" She held out her hand.

The boy shook her hand, she blushed at the warmth. "Nice to meet you, Luce-san. I'm…" he paused, as if he was thinking, "…Ietsuna. Tokugawa Ietsuna." He smiled.

They shook hands, then suddenly, awkward silence.

"Eto…" Luce was trying _really_ hard not to say this but… "Can you please let go of my hand?" She asked as politely as possible…but she was blushing.

As if struck by lightning, he retreated his hands and bowed. "Sorry!" He apologized.

The Sky Arcobaleno was inwardly sulking for two reasons. One, his hands were sooooo warm. Second, his warmth was familiar; it was like Tsuna's hands whenever she helped in sorting out all those paperwork shit.

Somewhere, somehow (cliché much?), she knew, she felt that this man, Ietsuna, was going to be a valuable help in their search.

Colonello, who had been ignored for a while, coughed politely (even though he was enjoying such a wonderful PDA). "Eto…shouldn't we start searching?" He said.

Silence.

Multiple face-palms.

Love hurts…ask the face-palmers and the embarrassed ones. Trust them. Seriously.

* * *

><p>They searched all around the Namimori Park Central, where the Movies, Playgrounds, Bars, Family Restaurants and all that were in that central (the middle, the left is residential, right is business central). They even scattered all around the freaking central. But still, nothing happened.<p>

It was late afternoon, they decided to stay in the park. Luce sat beside Ietsuna. Awkward silence, but he broke it first.

"How?" He asked.

Luce blinked. "Huh?" She said.

He replied, "How do you know that girl is here?" He asked, "How do you know that this was the first place she'll go to?"

The Sky Arcobaleno sighed and fixed her oversized puffy hat. She smiled. "We all do. There's this feeling, after we saw her records (the boy sweat-dropped at this), that we should go here, to her hometown, first. It was like…there was this unknown force pulling us towards here." She said.

Ietsuna smiled softly. She was really similar to _her _after all. "Well then," he said, "I trust you, Luce-san (she blushed). You, Colonello-san, and the others…I trust all of your intuitions to come here."

Luce smiled at him softly then remembered something. "Ah! Ietsuna-san, I just remembered. You have the same name as the Tokugawa Shoguns!" She said.

He blinked. She blinked. He remembered, she pondered.

'_Oiiii! Get back here, shogun!' _

'_No wayyyyy! Shogun likes it here!'_

Ietsuna smiled sadly. She really was like _her_…

Luce, seeing her new friend (she can never have a boyfriend when her sister-like friend was missing) suddenly down, she pat him on the back. "Smile!" She smiled at him.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Fall.

"Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed. "You were—hahaha—suddenly so—hahaha—serious!" He said. "Serio—haha—usness can lead to—haha—old age!" He laughed.

Luce blinked. Then joined him in laughter. They laughed together for a while, before the laughter died out, but the smiles remained intact.

"Thanks…Ietsuna-san." Luce said. "You really cheered me up."

"No problem, Luce-san." He replied, then stretched out his hand. "Let's go!"

Luce took the hand, and they ran out. The others watched with great interest. It was finally time for Luce to be happy for herself, and not for others.

Unknown to them…one daredevil had different plans…and noticed something unusual in Ietsuna.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Ietsuna decided to stay in the hotel as well. It was late at night when Skull went out of her room and saw Ietsuna in the lobby. She went to him and frowned. Her hair covered her eyes.<p>

"You are…"She whispered the rest of the sentence, which he heard.

Ietsuna smiled. "What makes you say that, Skull-san?" He said.

She held him up by his collar, growling. "Don't fuck with me!" She growled. "I know! I may be an idiot, but I know!"

He didn't budge. Instead, he smirked, mismatched eyes glowing evilly. "Okay then, I suppose I can play a little longer with this." He said. "After all, it is quite a pleasure to finally gain freedom."

Skull was confused, but didn't let him down. "What do you mean…freedom?"

"I wanted to be free, like you guys." He said. "But I know…from your auras and eyes, that you've been keeping something from _her_." He growled. "Didn't you know how much pain _she _felt? But _she_ couldn't retort, because _she_ was hiding something has well." He spat out with sadness and disgust. "How pathetic."

She slammed him into the ground and stepped on him. The nerve of this bastard to insult her friend! "Shut up, asshole!" She cursed. "Don't talk about Tsuna (she was Ietsuna referring to) that way! I am sure…"she paused, "No, _was_ sure that you understood her the most, but it seems I was wrong…"

Ietsuna coughed. "Like hell the verb to be used was '_was'_. It still _'is'. _I still do, and forever will." He smirked at Skull's disgusted expression.

"Like I'll believe that. You're nothing but a liar! You'll continue to lie to everyone, especially Luce!" She spat out, digging her foot more into him. "You may lie to them, but not to me! I can't even believe that Tsuna trusts you so much!"

Ietsuna coughed harder, but still smirked at the girl. "What makes you say that? Besides, it's only natural she'll trust me more..." He smirked.

"After all, I've know her more that anyone ever will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Update! please review!<strong>

**aкaнaмa иєґa **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am a Tumblr Addict, so I give up. Smiley face. Will update BSSS soon. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Three Groups, Two Meetings, One Thought<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**IETSUNA** was always constantly respected due to his name. Tokuagwa Ietsuna was one of the Tokugawa Shoguns in the Tokugawa Era. People always believed that he would be smart, wise, reliable and strong. As his name, he truly was and still is, and forever will be. People also expected him to be honest, kind and soft-hearted…but actually, that was never true.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luce had a bad stomach due to the ice cream yesterday. Xanxus was also out with the Varia to go around. So today, was a free day.<p>

Also, after their little episode yesterday, Ietsuna left early in the morning. Skull slept late, due to the fact that she was really angry yesterday.

Skull was sleeping peacefully in her room when she heard sound. She then woke up and she rubbed her eyes and saw…Reborn, Fon and Mammon on the floor?

Blink.

Blink.

Twitch.

Fall.

"Why the hell are you here?" She stood up, rubbing her sore nose. "More importantly, what are you here for?"

Mammon spoke first. "Stupid girl (Skull twitched). We're here for a special reason…and it concerns Ietsuna-san."

Skull blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"Because, Cloud (Skull now knew this was serious. They don't call each other attributes unless needed!)," Reborn looked at her.

"You know something we don't. And we saw you last night with him."

Skull's intelligent answer? "Eh?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Reborn couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about __**that time**__, when it was exactly just like now. He then decided to take a stroll for a while to waste time. He stood up, went out, and saw Fon going out as well. He then approached him, and they talked along the way to the lobby._

"_Ne, Reborn?"_

"_Ahn?"_

"…_do you remember __**that time**__?"_

"…_I do…how can I forget."_

"_It's frighteningly alike is it not?" Fon smiled._

_Reborn nodded. "It is. It is __**too**__ alike…"_

_They then stopped walking at the entrance of the lobby, where they saw Mammon drinking. They then got their own drinks as well, and sat down. They drank in silence._

_Suddenly, a shout was heard. They all stood up and looked at the lobby. There stood Ietsuna and Skull, staring at each other._

_"You are…"Skull whispered the rest of the sentence, which he heard._

_Ietsuna smiled. "What makes you say that, Skull-san?" He said._

_She held him up by his collar, growling. "Don't fuck with me!" She growled. "I know! I may be an idiot, but I know!"_

_He didn't budge. Instead, he smirked, mismatched eyes glowing evilly. "Okay then, I suppose I can play a little longer with this." He said. "After all, it is quite a pleasure to finally gain freedom."_

_Skull was confused, but didn't let him down. "What do you mean…freedom?"_

_"I wanted to be free, like you guys." He said. "But I know…from your auras and eyes, that you've been keeping something from __her__." He growled. "Didn't you know how much pain __she __felt? But __she__ couldn't retort, because __she__ was hiding something has well." He spat out with sadness and disgust. "How pathetic."_

_She slammed him into the ground and stepped on him. The nerve of this bastard to insult her friend! "Shut up, asshole!" She cursed. "Don't talk about Tsuna (she was Ietsuna referring to) that way! I am sure…"she paused, "No, __was__ sure that you understood her the most, but it seems I was wrong…"_

_Ietsuna coughed. "Like hell the verb to be used was '__was'__. It still __'is'. __I still do, and forever will." He smirked at Skull's disgusted expression._

_"Like I'll believe that. You're nothing but a liar! You'll continue to lie to everyone, especially Luce!" She spat out, digging her foot more into him. "You may lie to them, but not to me! I can't even believe that Tsuna trusts you so much!"_

_Ietsuna coughed harder, but still smirked at the girl. "What makes you say that? Besides, it's only natural she'll trust me more..." He smirked._

_"After all, I've known her more that anyone ever will."_

_The three looked surprised at what they've just heard. Ietsuna was connected to Tsuna…but why didn't he admit it when Colonello showed the picture? Why is he hiding it from them?_

_They had to know._

_End._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Fon smiled. "Mind explaining now?"<p>

Skull started sweating bullets. This was…totally unexpected. She expected that the Hotel Staff will hear them, threaten them, then all's well. But this…maybe not. She sighed.

"Sorry guys, but I can't." She said. "Truthfully, Tsuna only told me about a few things. One of them was about Tokugawa Ietsuna. Everything she told me was in bits and pieces. It's hard to understand the full story…" she trailed off. "It's messy, guys."

Mammon sighed. "Still, Cloud. We need to know." She said. "Who knows? That man can bring Luce to tears, and we all know where tears lead to…"

They shivered. The last time Luce cried, they all suffered bruises, regardless of minority and majority.

Fon coughed politely. "Anyway, Cloud. Please, tell us."

Silence.

"If I tell you…Reborn…will you promise to stop bullying me for a month?" She looked at him pleadingly.

Reborn smirked. "Sure."

"Yay!"

Reborn smiled. She was like Tsuna.

'_Ne Reborn, if I bake you Italian Pasta, give me back my keys.' She looked at him cutely._

_Reborn bit back a blush. 'Fine.'_

'_Yay!' She hugged him._

_It took every fibre in his being to stop himself from hugging back, and smirking at Fon who was unconsciously glaring at him_.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Skull coughed politely. She then began her tale…of how Tsuna told her life to her…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback in Skull's POV (but will not be Italicized, due to Skull really saying it out loud in the present)<em>

Tsuna and I were sitting on top of the rooftop, as usual. We were eating our lunches, but then I noticed she's so sad. I then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." She says. But that's what she's been repeating for a week now…and she doesn't even notice that fact.

I sighed. "Tsuna-chan," I said, "Please be honest with me. We're…sisters right?" I smiled.

She blushed (and I really don't know why…but I liked it) and smiled back. "Yeah…" She trailed off. "Ne, Skull-chan, I'll tell you something, but please, keep it a secret." She pleaded.

I nodded. What was this about anyway?

She took a deep breath and closed her bento. "You see…I came from this town, where I've been living in since I was in elementary. When I first came there…someone was with me." She said. "He was someone close to me…probably my other half. We fitted each other like a puzzle piece. He was always there for me, and I always tried to be there for him. I was no-good, yet he helped me…" I noticed she was starting to shake, so I held her.

"Oi…it's okay if you don't want to tell me…" I said.

She shook her head. "No, I want to." She said. "He was important to me, and he said that I was important to him. I loved him, but not romantically. He said he loved me too, same. We lived together-"

I cut her off. "Huh?"

She chuckled. "Yes, but different rooms of course." She said. "I guess I should just skip the other stuff then. Well, he recently called after a long time, and then I noticed that…he's _different_. He's no longer the boy I once knew. He's now a man who's playing many girls and leaving them behind after he gets bored. That's…that's not my other half…" Tears began to form in her eyes, I hugged her tighter. "That's…that's…_a stranger_." She began to cry quietly.

I rubbed circles on her back. "And then?" I asked.

She sniffed. "I asked him, 'Are you still the same as before?' and you know his answer? He said, 'I'm a new man, Tsuna. I'm no longer the boy that used to speak comforting words to you.' I started to tear up, and he seems to have heard, since he began panicking and quickly apologizing. I didn't bother listening, I just hung up." She sniffed again. "I'm happy that's he's a new man, but…to find out that everything he's been saying isn't exactly true…is just…painful." I wonder why she isn't crying tears yet.

I hugged her tighter. "Shh…but what if he wasn't lying, Tsuna-chan? What if he just…got carried away in the moment?" I don't even know why I'm trying to protect the damn bastard.

She shook her head. "Even if he was, it still hurt. If you heard his voice, his tone was as if…it was true and final." She said.

I swear. I will send that bastard to hell with my ribbon. The cloud ribbon (the purple one) is also a weapon. It can multiply itself, and turn into itty bitty blades. It seems that my ribbon will finally be useful…

"Please don't do that Skull-chan." She said quietly.

Did I just say that out loud?

"No you didn't. It's written all over your face." She said.

Yeah, I'm an idiot.

She laughed softly at me. I was a bit embarrassed, but I seemed to have made her better. She calmed down, and I asked her, "Can you tell me…who?"

She shook her head. "I won't, and can't. You'll know him, he has orange and golden eyes."

_End._

* * *

><p>"That's it." Skull said. "She didn't say anything about who he is to her, their relationship, or anything!"<p>

The other three pondered on this for a while. She said that they'll know him, then…

"Tsuna-san knew this would happen?" Fon said.

Mammon nodded. "Probably. Since she gave us hints already to who he is."

"But does that mean Ietsuna has been lying to us this whole time? He's pretending to be a good guy?" Reborn said. "He knows Tsuna right? He hurt her too. What if he knew that we were here, but dame-Tsuna didn't tell him? Who told him? More importantly, how did dame-Tsuna plan this all out?"

They were silent. No one can respond to that, because all of them thought that everything Reborn said was most probably true.

* * *

><p>The Varia came back earlier than expected, so they went to their rooms to rest. Fran went to Bel's room, and saw that Squalo and Xanxus were there. He closed the door, and sat down with them on the floor.<p>

"So senpai, why did you call me?" Fran asked.

"Shishishi. The prince wanted to talk about the brunette peasant." Bel said. "The prince knows that we four know her, but yet we don't. There is something blocking us from remembering her." He paused. "Also, we all feel we know Ietsuna, ne?"

Xanxus growled. "That mismatched trash…he seems like a total lying bitch to me." He said. "His build and hair is like that trash Audience's, but manlier. His personality completely betrays his eyes." He paused. "Also, I'm the leader, not you stupid trash prince."

Bel promptly ignored his comment.

Squalo sighed at her boss and comrade. "VOOII!" She shouted. "That girl…seems important to me…I feel like it was because of her, I'm here." She said quietly.

They all remained quiet. What she said was true. They all felt that girl had some kind of deep connection with them, but why can't they remember? What happened to them?

Fran then spoke up. "Then why are moping around like trash (Xanxus felt proud his underclassman was imitating him)? We're the Varia, the only group to be on par with the Arcobaleno. Do you guys want us to lose to them, of all people?"

They all felt they should do something, and they will. But for them to do so… "We have to cooperate with the Arcobaleno, bossu." Fran said. "It may be stupid, but they have the same sentiments."

Xanxus smirked a predatory smirk. "That's some good words there, trash." He said. "Now then, let's go."

* * *

><p>Ietsuna laughed to himself in his room, as he drank his coffee. He knows what they were all doing now. What they were talking about. It made him laugh to see they were all talking about him.<p>

But he was also guilty.

He was guilty for what he said to Tsuna. He treasured her so much, even before. He didn't mean to say those…but what's done is done. So now, by his own hands, he'll get her back, no matter what it takes.

'_Ah, but that stupid Blondie will stand in my way again…' _He thought sourly.

"That fucking blonde bastard," he said, "always ruining my plans, stealing Tsuna from me. He's like those Varia and Arcobaleno, who want Tsuna all to themselves." He growled. "That Blondie is with her all the time, due to that fucking _business _of theirs. I bet that's just an excuse to have her all to himself."

He looked at the ceiling. It was blue, like the sky. Like Tsuna. "It will only be a matter of time, until my plan comes into action, and I can have her back."

He smirked. "Well then," he caressed the edge of his mug, looking at the dark coffee, "Let's see how much time left before the Blondie tries to ruin me, but finally fail."

The coffee was black, like his heart.

* * *

><p>A brunette watched as the sakura petals fly past her. The blonde was behind her, smiling at her. She was at peace, it seemed, since she was smiling softly. But it was sad as well, it seemed. Her aura was depressed, filled with regret.<p>

He knew exactly why. And it wasn't her fault. It's not her fault that Ietsuna was a spy, nor was it her fault that the Arcobaleno and the Varia got caught up in this.

It was his.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna…come back!<em>

_**Okay then. Did Anyone read my V-day (Valentines) story? I think none -_-' please read! please review (here and there)!**_

_**Edited, due to errors pointed out by psychotic luv. ****Thanks! Also added another scene. **_

_**Please review, thnx!**_

_**aкaнaмa иєяa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**As of now, I have no internet. Sad. So…I have nothing better to do than type.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Pianist, a Sushi Man…and…Holy Shit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION: THE PIANIST <strong>is a fierce as a storm, and **THE SUSHI MAN **is as calm as the rain, yet as dangerous as well. These two have been having an argument for years now, but it's mostly one-sided on the pianist's part. Either way, these two trust each other with their lives.

* * *

><p>The next day, when everyone was fit to go, they met up at the Park with Haru and Kyoko. The girls seemed to have something in mind, and they voiced it out quite clearly when everyone was there.<p>

"Hahi! Today, Let's eat at Takesushi!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"Eh? Why not at Yellow Sun?" Luce asked.

It seemed, however, that Ietsuna knew something, if the look in his eyes when he heard the name changed.

"Eto…today is a special day for Haru-chan, Tsu-kun and I." Kyoko said. "So…can we?"

"Sure!" Skull said.

And so, it was decided they would search first, then eat at said place. Ietsuna, however, does not seem to like this particular idea.

Today, they tried searching for Tsuna in the residential area. They asked around, and everyone said they saw her, or knew her for that matter. They also tried asking the children, if they saw her pass by. They said that they haven't seen her, know her and just continue back to playing.

Today was another fruitless day.

Sighing, they went to Takesushi, who was in the business district, just right there at the opening and near the park.

Haru slid the door open, and they were greeted by two sushi chefs who look alike, and the sound of chattering people.

"Hahi…hi Yamamoto-san." Haru said.

The older one, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, smiled at them. "Hey Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan! Who are you're friends?" He asked.

Soon, one by one, they introduced themselves, and when they came to Ietsuna, Tsuyoshi's eyes widened in recognition.

"You are…" He said.

"Oyaji (old man/dad)! We need more sashimi!" His son, Yamamoto Takeshi, called out. He then soon went to them as well. "Oh! Ietsuna!" He said. "It's been a long time huh?" He said with a smile.

But his eyes begged to differ.

Tsuyoshi then led them to their seats, which was actually one whole room, reserved. It seemed that there was already a reservation for 'Colourful Skies Academy' students who were to come.

He then went back to making and serving sushi, and told his son to stay with them inside, since, he seemed to have been included in the reservation.

And so, they tried to have a chat…read: tried.

"Haha! Hi there, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi smiled at them. "Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Likewise." Fon smiled.

"So then," Takeshi's face changed, "What brings you here, to Namimori?"

"Kora. We're looking for someone. You know her, kora?" Colonello showed him a picture of Tsuna.

Takeshi's face softened at the picture, and nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's Tsuna, right?" He said…very innocently.

"Hahi! Haru forgot! You were—" Haru was cut off by Kyoko smiling at her…a smile with a different meaning.

"Have you seen her?" Levi said.

Takeshi shook his head. "I haven't seen her at all. Ask Ietsuna, he knows her more than I do."

At this, everyone turned to the brunette with mismatched eyes. He seemed to be calm, but he suddenly found the wall to be very interesting.

"Ietsuna-san, you knew?" Luce said. "But you didn't say anything when you saw the picture!"

Verde's eyes darkened. "Have you been lying to us this whole time?" He said.

Ietsuna then looked at them, as if they said something scandalous. Skull then smirked at him triumphantly. She then looked at them and said, "He does. Hell, he made her sad already. She once came to me already near to tears, but wasn't crying."

Now everyone turned murderous. No one messed with them, and the people close to them. No. Fucking. One.

The brunette sighed. Stupid Cloud Attribute, spilling the beans.

"Yes, I know her." He said. Everyone's hope raised up. "But like hell I'm telling you."

Luce felt betrayed. Ietsuna was…not going to help them. "Why?" She said.

Ietsuna smirked evilly. Now everyone knew…everyone knew that he was a traitor. "The reason why she left was because of you guys, you know." He said. "She's risking her life for people that don't even trust me, the one who's practically her other half." He smirked. "How unbefitting of people like you, Luce-san, to not trust me, the one who's also the one you probably fell in lo—"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Luce immediately dashed towards him and held him by the throat up in the air. Her arm was extended, her hand on his throat, raising him upwards, and her eyes were no longer soft blue, but dark, cold and evil blue.

"Don't you dare say that to me, you asshole." She growled out, looking at him straight in the eye. "Don't talk like you're some big shit. You're just someone who has a pretty face, but shitty personality. You say that Tsuna-chan is risking her life for us, and that we don't trust you. Yes, we don't. I don't. If she is, then we thank her and then try to stop her." She tightened her grip. "Like hell I'll believe that I love you! I just simply thought you had a pretty face with matching personality." Spittle began to form in his mouth as her grip tightened once more. "Now, I know of your personality. No wait, I have known…since I saw how you were stepped on by Skull in the lobby."

Skull's eyes widened. Just how many people saw that? "You…you saw?"

"Yes, and I was not pleased with what I heard." Luce growled out. "First, you hurt Tsuna. Second, you hurt Skull. Lastly…" She then raised him higher and her grip tightened. "You insult me."

She then threw him across the room and turned away.

Silence.

Takeshi then began to shake, then laugh. Everyone looked at him.

"Ahahahahahaha! So much like Tsuna!" He laughed. He went to Luce, laughing, and pat her back. "Y'know, Luce-san. You and Tsuna are probably more than alike."

Luce can only laugh with him, finally free of worry.

Ietsuna…well, let's just say he won't appear for a while…but he will.

* * *

><p>They then left Takesushi, and Takeshi offered to come with them. "Besides," he said, "I miss Tsuna!"<p>

Fran, Reborn and Fon literally felt their hearts clench at this.

Takeshi then decided to go to a place where she could've gone to. On the way there, Takeshi shared stuff about Tsuna.

"Ahaha. Well…she doesn't like saying her full name!" He said. "I think it's because she has two names. One in Japanese, her birth name, and the other is Italian, her destined name."

"Desitined?" Fran said.

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah. Her destined name is the name given to her before she was born. It was her destiny to have that name, but she didn't want it, nor did her family."

"Why Italian?" Bel asked.

"Well…" Takeshi seemed unsettled all of a sudden. "Let's just say that it has something to do with all of us, and I can't say." He smiled.

Lussuria then giggled. He just thought of something. "Ne, Yama-kun (Takeshi sweat dropped at the nickname)…" He giggled. "Why do you know so much about Tsuna-chan? Are you two dating?"

What happened next was very unexpected.

Takeshi's eyes widened, blushed, lost his balance, and almost hit a wall. He was still blushing. "Ahahaha…" He laughed. "Wha—what do you mean, Lussuria-san? Ahahaha."

'_Embarrassed.' _They all thought.

"Ara? Yamamoto-kun, isn't Tsu-kun—" Kyoko was cut off by Haru who made a 'shhh' movement.

"Isn't Tsuna what?" Reborn asked impatiently.

"Isn't Tsu-kun your crush?" Kyoko said at Takeshi.

Silence.

"Ara! I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Maa, maa. It's okay. I guess it's karma for telling what my friend's weakness was…ahaha." Takeshi smiled.

Takeshi walked ahead the rest of them…blushing all the way. Everyone was entertained.

* * *

><p>They then stopped at a bar that was called, 'One.' They then stepped inside, regardless of age.<p>

"Why are we here?" Xanxus asked.

"Our friend is here." Takeshi said before walking more inside.

The group stayed near the entrance, waiting. Suddenly, sounds of shouting, throwing, hitting and screaming were heard. Takeshi then came out later, holding a silverette. "This guy is Gokudera Hayato, our (his and Tsuna's) friend!"

"Let go of me, yakyuu-baka (baseball idiot)!" Hayato shouted.

"Hahi! It's oldie!" Haru said.

"Gah! You stupid woman!" He tried kicking her.

Takeshi then let him go, and Hayato spotted Fon. He dusted himself free of dirt, and went to him. He looked at him straight in the eye, and Fon did so as well. He then raised his finger, and placed it on his forehead. For a split second, everyone saw a red flame, but didn't mind it. He then went to Bel, and did the same.

"Storm." Hayato said. "A Storm Attribute."

"You still have good eyes after all, Gokudera!" Takeshi laughed.

"Shishishi. The prince feels refreshed!" Bel said.

Fon nodded. He does too. "Um…how did you know our attributes?" Fon said. _'And just what was that red flame?'_

Hayato looked at him. He then remembered…these kids aren't like them! He said to Bel and Fon, "I just do. Actually, the yakyuu-baka does too, but he just doesn't know the attribute exactly." He then looked at Takeshi. "Speaking of which, those kids," he pointed at Colonello, Lal and Squalo, "are rain. You do it."

"Ahaha! Okay!" Takeshi said.

He then went to them and did what Hayato did, but with a blue flame. The three then felt refreshed, but still wondered what was up with the flame.

"By the way, why is he here?" Reborn said, pointing at Hayato.

"I work as the pianist here." He said. "I'm a part-timer. Hime wanted me to do this, saying to go out once in a while."

Lussuria got interested in this 'Hime' and asked, "Who's Hime?"

Hayato said, "Hime is…" he blushed. "Tsuna…"

Cue open mouths and bulging eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna is a princess?" Reborn scoffed, his heart, clenching.

Hayato then took out some dynamites and a cigar. "Don't you dare insult Hime!"He growled out.

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Takeshi said. "If you hurt Tsuna's friends, you know she'll hate you forever right?"

The pianist quickly hid his weapons and blushed.

Everyone was entertained.

* * *

><p>Hayato then began to give information about Tsuna. "Hime is a kind person. She save little kittens and risks her life for them, same with other animals and humans. She…saved me…" He said.<p>

"Ah. You mean the fire incident?" Takeshi asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was then I knew her, and learned that she was my princess. She helps anyone regardless of status, and treats enemies as allies when injured. She loves to cook, and lets me stay in her home. She...is my saviour. I'd gladly give my life up for her, if it means making her happy. After all, it's because of her I'm still alive."

Everyone was shocked with what they've learned today. It seemed that they really did not know Tsuna as much as they thought. But still…

Tsuna was important to them, and that's all what matters.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna…" the blonde man said. "I heard about Ietsuna. It seems that Luce-san nearly killed him."<p>

"At least she didn't." She replied. "If he did, then all my running away would have been useless."

The man nodded. "Also, they met Storm and Rain today. Shall we commence at once already? Anyway, they have met two already." He said. "We should start; the earlier, the better."

Tsuna looked at him. "Yeah…but…I will need Ietsuna." She said.

"I'm right here." Ietsuna said, sitting on the window. "Besides, that was a good cover-up you made." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Don't play innocent with me, Tsu. You know, the one where you said to Skull that I hurt you and that I just used you." He laughed harder. "Hahaha! It's good to be free!"

Tsuna glared at him. "Yes, because what you have _**truly **_done to me was worse than my cover-up, and much more painful."

Ietsuna stopped laughing. "Yeah, but still," He looked at her, "I will have you back, Tsu. I will."

"Of course not." She said coldly. "You don't own me, Ietsu, I own you. You are just a part of me. And also, by doing this, you won't have me back, you will disappear."

He growled and tried to bite her neck but was stopped.

"Ahem." The man coughed.

Ietsuna glared at him. He always interrupted him! He stepped back and clicked his tongue. Stupid blonde.

"Ietsuna, you do know what will happen once we go through this right?" The man asked, Ietsuna shook his head. "Well, you will lose freedom, and go back to where you belong. After all, Tokugawa Ietsuna never existed." He said emotionlessly.

Ietsuna growled. "How dare you! I do exist! I'm right here! Do you really think I'll allow myself to lose to _him?_" He shouted. "Fuck no. I'm Ietsuna, and I'm Tsuna. I _**will**_ exist, I **will **get Tsuna back, because **she** **belongs to me**!"

"I belong to no one." She said. "**You belong to me**." She turned and looked at the man. "Start."

"Okay." He said. He then got something in a box, which were two guns. He crossed his arms and pointed the guns at them. "Ietsuna, say hi to him for me." He said.

"Yes, please do." Tsuna said.

"No. No! Don't do this!" Ietsuna cried out.

The man clicked his guns. "Too late."

"No, Tsuna, I know-"

Two gunshots rang in the air, two were shot, but one disappeared. Another…appeared on the floor. There was a blonde man on the ground, but this time, he had blue and gold eyes. Tsuna ran to him and hugged him. The other man pat him on the back.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Nice to finally be back." He grinned.

"I missed you." Tsuna buried her head in his shirt.

He smiled. He looked so much like Ietsuna and Tsuna. "I missed you too, Tsuna." He said and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Tsuna blinked. She was used to this.

After all, this man is her older brother figure.

"I missed you, Ieyasu-nii." She said. "Oops. It's Giotto now right? Since you're no longer inside Ietsuna."

"Yeah." Giotto said. "I'm Giotto now."

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah." Luce said, "You said today was a special day?"<p>

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, because after all today has two important events." She said.

"Hahi!" Haru chirped in, "Today is the day we met Tsu-kun!"

"Eh?" They chorused.

"Haha!" Takeshi laughed. "Today is also the day..." His voice dropped, and his head low. Hayato saw this and decided to continue for him.

"The day the fire incident happened...the day Hime lost everything."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! OPINION PLEASE: I WANT AN RP TUMBLR, ANY TOPIC, ORIGINAL. IF INTERESTED, AND WANT TO SUGGEST ANYTHING, LEAVE IN YOUR REVIEW. PLEASE READ LATEST CHAPTER OF BLOOD STAINED SHARDS OF THE SKY. ITS THERE TOO.<strong>

**THANKS, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**aкaнaмa иёґa **


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! TESTS JUST FINISHED, BATCH PARTY JUST FINISHED AND I JUST GRADUATED! YEAAAH~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: A Story That begins with three, and ends with a whole lot more.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**IT WOULD BE SAFE TO SAY **that this chapter is not an en extra. Please be reminded that this is a part of the plot, and it plays a big role.

* * *

><p>A loud resounding applause filled the entire community hall, and smiles brought up lowered spirits. Today was the day the Almighty One, <em>Tre Sette<em>, came down for the first time on the land of mortals.

Tre Sette, also known as Sette, was a lovely woman. She was the creator of all, and she keeps the balance of the world. She had pure white hair, and a beautiful complexion and figure. She was loved by all because of her kindness, respected because of her powers, yet pitied, because of her eyes. Her eyes were her only flaw, because she was blind. Her eyes were a dull grey, yet, no one cared. She was also praised for her immortality. The mortals have always wished to live forever, to never get old and be as beautiful as Sette.

But she begs to differ.

Back to the topic, her bare feet have touched the cold earth, and stood straight with poise. She may be blind, but she can sense the auras of everyone. She looked around, sensing auras of those watching her. After a while, she spoke up. "Today, I thank you for welcoming me here, in your land."

Claps were heard once again, but immediately halted. "Once again, thank you. But my purpose for coming down here is that I am losing my immortality." Gasps were heard. "As I lose that power, my other powers shall be lost as well." She said.

One mortal decided to speak. "Your highness, what shall we do then?"

"I shall be choosing three children." She said. "I will not say any age, nor gender. I will chose from my children, and I will divide my powers equally among them. It will then be up to them, if they would want to share the burden, but if they do, it must be with people with the same capabilities as them."

She looked around and sensed for auras. Her ideal aura was a pure one. It would shine brightly with resolve and strength, yet, remain pure. It should be one that can withstand all of the burdens. She never wanted to do this, but she needs to, in order for the world to continue existing.

"I shall come back down when the time is right." She said. "I will come from time to time, but only those I've chosen will see me and feel me. Until then, goodbye."

And so, she went back up to the clouds, leaving the mortals.

* * *

><p>Sette sighed. She has already found candidates for her successors. She just needs a way to get them to notice her without making a fuss. "Hah…" She sighed. "What do I do?"<p>

"Well, what about relaxing?" A voice said. "It always works."

She stood up and smiled. "Yo, Kami."

Kami was Sette's butler, but he is a hybrid of a god and a human. He has white hair as well, but only one eye is a dull grey (which is blind as well), and the other was a golden brown. He may be the butler, but that doesn't mean they're not close.

"Well Sette," He said as he sat down in front of her, "You already found people to be your successors?"

She nodded and sat down. "Yeah." She said. "I've found three. After I give them my powers, I will live within them, and finally, the world will expand. There will no longer be just one community on one island, but instead, many communities in many islands. People will breed, and there will be more people in more lands. The world will evolve, and be more peaceful than ever."

He nodded at her response. "Well then, that is good. But I only have a few tips for you." He said. "Relax. Think things thoroughly. Lastly…be careful."

Sette stood up and smiled at him. "Sure. Thanks Kami. You sure helped." She then went down back to the mortals, leaving a sighing butler.

"What a royal highness I have…"

* * *

><p>Sette looked around carefully. It seems her plan is working well as of now, since no once notices her. She then crawled to the hut just in front of her, and saw a little girl. The little girl had dark green hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a ripped dress and had scratches all over, yet she still smiled brightly as she sang.<p>

Sette crawled towards her, and meowed. The girl looked at her and picked her up. "Aww. What a cute little cat~" She snuggled Sette.

Yes, Sette became a cat. A dirty old street cat.

"Nya~" She meowed. In human speech, it means, "Hey there."

The girl then went inside her hut and gave her milk. Sette drank the milk happily, and meowed in gratitude. She then heard people shouting outside, and cringed a little.

"Those are the other neighbours." The girls said. "They're shouting at me to get out of my hut. They want to remove my hut, and build a new hut for the rich. I'm an orphan, you see. Since I'm weak, they think they can just let me do as they please." She scoffed. "Well sorry, but I beg to differ."

'_Strength and Bravery.'_

"Also, this hut belonged to my parents. They aren't here anymore." She said sadly.

"Nya…nya…?" If translated to human speech, it means, "Huh? Why?"

The girl seems to have understood the goddess, and sat down. She picked her up and put her on her lap, stroking her (which she enjoyed). "They were also put to sleep by the other neighbours. They did not like them, so they put them to sleep." She said.

Sette was enraged. She did not make her children to kill each other. No, she made them to be at peace with each other, and be happy.

'_The ability to stay strong, no matter the situation.'_

"Nya, nya? Nya…nya?" Human translation: "Eh? Who do live with then? Do…Do you live alone, in this kind of community?"

The girl, once again, understood her. "I'm also sharing this house with two other orphans." She said. "One is a boy, the other is a girl. They've been together since they were tots, because they grew up together, without parents. They lived in that big hut over there," She pointed at the hut, "and in there, were people trying to lift up our lives by something called, 'Science.'"

Sette understood. Those people were trying to be independent and no longer depend on her. Mortals were weird from the beginning, and she loved them that way.

'_Well, well. It seems that her two other friends are just like her…'_

"Ne." A voice was heard.

The girl looked down. "Ne, neko-san, did you just talk?"

"Nya?" Human translation: "Ha?"

"No, no you didn't." She said. "It must be from outside."

"Ne, ne! Hurry up and open the door, Azzurra!" A male voice said. "Arancione and I are gonna get mobbed!"

The girl, Azzurra, immediately put Sette down, and rushed to the door. She let the two people come inside her hut, and immediately shut the door. "Sorry, Violetto!" She said.

Violetto had silver spiky hair, and like his name, he had violet eyes. His spiky hair was a bit long from the back, so it was tied into a long ponytail. He was wearing a ripped shirt and pants, barefooted as well. He went to Azzurra and looked at the cat. "Who's that?"

Azzurra replied, "Neko-san. I'm telling her about us, since she'll be living with us now."

"Ehhh? A new member of our family?" The other girl, Arancione, said.

Arancione was also like her name…ish. She had blonde hair but her eyes were hidden. Her bangs were really long and hid her eyes, but one eye can be seen, which is colour (again, like her name) orange. She wore a ripped dress, but under it were ripped pants and she was also barefoot. "I like her!" She said. "She also looks lonely!"

Violetto nodded. "Yep. Anyway, little Neko-san, I'm Violetto." He said.

"And I'm—GAAAH!" Arancione was cut off since she just tripped on Sette's tail. "Ouch…I'm Arancione."

Sette held the urge to sweat drop. Yes, the other two were like Azzurra, since they can live with all this trouble. Yet, she found this amusing.

"You see, Violetto and I ran away from those 'science' addicted people." Arancione said. "They did really mean things to us, but one of the worst was taking us when we were just born. The other worst one concerns our body."

Violetto nodded. "Ah. She's right." He said. "They did something on our bodies and minds…I became one who loved seeing others suffer…and I have a mark on my neck…three purple triangles." He pointed at his neck. "Arancione…well, hers is a bit complicated."

"I have a problem with my eyes; one eye change colour at different times, but the other remains orange. I've had various scars all over my body." Arancione smiled.

"Nya? Nya, nya, nya?" Human translation: "Huh? Are you still okay?"

The two nodded, as if they understood her. Violetto then realized something. "Why are we telling our life stories to a cat?" He asked.

Azzurra smiled. "Well then, don't you feel that she's important?" She said.

Silence.

Violetto blushed. "I kinda do…I feel that she's important to us."

"I do too…I feel attracted to her…she has a power that we cannot understand, and that she came here for that purpose." Arancione, the one with the most intuition said. She looked at Sette. "Ne, are you really a cat?"

Sette was taken aback by her. Her intuition seems to be really good, it seems. If she was able to detect her so quickly…then she has no choice.

"Wonderful." Sette said, shining brightly. "Simply wonderful."

A bright light filled the hut, and the neighbours were startled. They quieted down, and watched from the outside. The three tweens, however, were calm. They felt warm, yet shocked. They watched as the dirty old street cat was surrounded by warm, white light and slowly transform into a goddess. When Sette was fully goddess again, the three were shocked, and the neighbours watched from the outside.

"Thank you for your time, Azzurra, Violetto, and Arancione." She said. "I have news for three of you. You three shall be my successors and maintain the balance of the world. I shall give you my powers, but first, do you consent to this? I am not forcing you, however, it would be a great help if you agree."

The three tweens looked at each other. They then huddled together, and talked. Sette smiled at this. She may not see them, but their auras are mixing and in union. This was the last element. The element that makes everything balanced.

Unity.

The three separated and Sette knew what to do. "Azzurra, Violetto, Arancione, do you accept?"

They went forward and said, "Yes."

Sette then placed her hand above them and light shined on them. They felt warm and calm, yet she felt power flowing through them. They suddenly grew taller, and they realized it—they just aged. They're teens now.

"If you remained a child, the powers I have bestowed upon you will not last." Sette said. "Now, I have rules for you. First, you three will now replace me, as I will rest. I will only step in if something goes wrong. Second, you three are not immortal. You three will no longer age physically, but will sleep eternally. Until then, you must breed. Third, your successors are your future children. They cannot be anyone else, since they will not receive your powers."

Azzurra then asked, "Is there a curse?"

Sette nodded. "Yes, all of your curses are different. For Azzurra, your life span will shorten." Azzurra's eyes widened. "Violetto, as you have said, you have this tendency of enjoying one's pain. Your curse can still be controlled. A new feeling—insanity, is your curse. It is a feeling where you may enjoy one's pain, or be obsessed over things. It is different for each. You will experience this, but it can be controlled but not stopped." Violetto seems confused. "Lastly, for Arancione, your curse is the most complicated. You also will suffer insanity at some point, but it can be stopped or prevented. Your curse is having a double personality. You will be good, yet bad. Pure, yet twisted. It can be stopped and prevented, as well as controlled, but if not, your life span will shorten."

The three nodded. They knew that they would have a curse if they were her successors. It was expected. Arancione then asked, "Can one person bear the power of two of us? Like, if one doesn't have a successor, and the other does? Can one bear two?"

Sette pondered on this for a while. She then answered, "It depends. If that happens, I will step in, and ask the consent of both parties." She said. "However, if that shall ever happen, I shall see to it accordingly. Also, your successors' names shall be two. One, their original names, the other, your names. It shall be the proof that they will get your powers." She said. "Also, you will live with me, above the clouds."

Violetto asked one last question. "What will you do?"

"I will rest. I will watch from the scenes and help from time to time." She said. "Anymore?"

The three shook their heads. Sette smiled and said, "Let's go."

A bright light surrounded them all, and they went to the clouds. Their hut was now gone as well, and no one remembered them. It was the price they'll pay for being gods—being forgotten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once upon a time, in the beginning of time, there was a blind goddess. The goddess was the Almighty One, who made everything and controls everything. She one day went down, and announced that she will retire and choose her successors. The mortals were surprised, yet they didn't mind. She then went back up, and a few days later, she came back down a cat.<strong>_

_**She was then taken in by three orphans, Azzurra, Arancione and Violetto, and was told their life stories. She thought that they were wonderful children. They were united; they were strong, and brave. They were kind, helpful and pure. She liked them, so they became her successors.**_

_**The three orphans were then taken up along with her, and their house disappeared. Their belongings and any memories of them were erased. When they learned this, they were sad, yet, they didn't mind. They knew it was better that way, since in the end, they will also be forgotten. And so, the strongest three and most powerful were gathered and made.**_

_**And thus, the Tri-Ni-Sette was formed.**_

* * *

><p>Ten years have passed, and the three gods are now twenty-three years old. No one remembers them, even though they occasionally visit what they now call the land of mortals, 'Earth.' Since ten years have passed, they decided to go and look for their partners.<p>

Sette sighed at the three. They are currently debating if they should have a human partner, or a god as well.

"I'm telling you! Humans are better!" Violetto said. "They know us better than the gods do!"

Arancione scoffed. "Like hell. You just want to see your old crush, the one who hated you, and since she doesn't remember you, you want to woo her!" She said. "I think her name was Maria…"

"It's Marionette, Arancione." Azzurra smiled. "But I do agree with him. I like humans more…but if you want, you can have two partners! Just make sure they're both men, not female."

Ah, let us welcome Azzurra's sadism and Arancione's pout.

"Grrrr…." Arancione pouted. "Fine!" She said.

The other two smiled joyously and jumped on the poor orange-eyed girl.

Sette just laughed.

* * *

><p>They then went down to earth, yet no one recognized them (same as Sette, only selected people will see them). They sighed and walked together. As they walked, they realized that…there were more people and more…everything.<p>

Now, there were huts built with rocks, and something called 'door' which one uses to pass through and go somewhere else. Before, all people were in their huts or doing their job. Instead, however, some aren't working but instead, looking over the workers ('supervisor', they heard).

Just how much time has really passed?

"Twenty." Sette said from above. "Ten years here in the clouds is equal to twenty there."

They nodded. Evolution sure does wonders. They nodded among themselves. "Let us go?" Azzurra said.

They nodded and they parted ways to look for their partners.

* * *

><p>Violetto saw a woman crying on the street. He walked closer and saw her face clearly. She had pure white hair and light silver eyes. She was wearing a dirty dress, and her arms were scratched. He walked closer and decided to show himself. The woman was startled and looked up. She saw a white hand stretch to her. She reluctantly accepted it and stood up. She smiled. "Thank you. " She said.<p>

He blushed. She had a really pretty voice, and wants to hear more. "Uh, no problem. So, what's your name? I'm Violetto, twenty-three." he asked

She smiled. "Rani. I'm twenty three." She said.

Sette was heard again. "She was born twenty years ago in their time. Meaning, when you were just a teen."

He nodded his head in thanks. "Ne, Rani. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm dying." She said. "I ran away because my sickness can kill." She said sadly.

He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Rani. I'll keep you safe! So, tell me more about yourself."

She coughed. "Well, I lived in a hut where all were healthy. I wasn't so I was thrown out. They said I was dying, and I should do them a favour by getting out." She sighed. "My siblings, my parents…everyone hates me."

"If I did hate you, Rani," He said, "Then why would I bother talking to you?"

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and they smiled.

Silence…

A blush erupted on both adults. She just hugged him, and he hugged back. They aren't even close. It's like…they're flirting! So, they pulled away with a blush.

"Listen here." He said. "I'll take you up to the clouds, and I'll heal you."

She smiled. "Thanks—wait, clouds?"

"I'm a god."

Silence…

Rani blinked. "How can a god be here?" She asked.

He smirked. "I'm looking for a partner, and I already have one candidate." He said.

"Oh? Who?" She can't help but feel jealous.

"A little girl who was crying just a while ago." He smiled and hugged her.

She hugged back with a force and choked the air out of him.

* * *

><p>Azzurra just saw the most idiotic yet hottest guy just a few seconds ago.<p>

A blonde man just passed by her with the most wonderful pair of hazel eyes ever. He smiled at her, and she blushed. He was too busy smiling, he hit a wall and rolled away.

'_Cute. I like. Clumsy…turn on.' _She thought.

She then followed his uh…rolled body and ran after him. He stopped rolling at the river and almost fell. She grabbed his foot but sadly, they both fell in. She saw him underwater and got him. She came back from the water, decided to show herself and said to him, "Are you okay?"

For the man, he thought she was his saving grace…his soulmate. It was heroic of her to save him, and cute for her to follow him.

He thought, _'I like.'_

They went back to the grass and dried themselves off with leaves. She then spoke. "So, uh…I'm Azzurra. You?"

"Gen." He said. "Thanks."

"Welcome…"

Silence…

"You were pretty funny back then, and cute." She said with a blush.

He blushed. "You looked pretty a while ago too…"

…Silence…

"So then, what brings you here? I've never seen you here before." Gen said. "You're new, and it's obvious."

She chuckled. "I'm here to look for a partner in life." She said. "I'm aging and I need an heir."

"Oh?" He raised his eye brow. "Heir for what?

"My position…I want to choose carefully so that my heir will be happy. I need someone I can trust, but I know no one here." She sighed. "Damn it."

He blinked. "So you don't know me?" He said.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She jumped on him, kissed him passionately and got off him. He was blushing, so was she…but not as much as he was.

"Wha-?" He said.

"I decided! Since I trust you, I choose you!" She said and began kissing him again. He responded.

Sette sighed. Azzurra is just…unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Arancione has the ability to be ridiculously clumsy and be an idiot. Sure, she may look prim and proper, but she can't even use the 'stairs' in the clouds without hanging for dear life on one piece of a fluffy cloud.<p>

This time, however, her clumsiness led her to her mate.

It was just a simple accident. She was not looking around, accidently went inside a hut, and fell on top of a blonde haired man with brown and golden eyes. Nothing special. Nothing weird.

Okay, maybe the fact that they fell directly on the bed is the fault here.

He blinked. "Um…please get off me." He said.

She immediately did as told, and coughed. "I'm uh…Arancione. Yeah…you?"

"Uh…Yoshi…" He said timidly. "So…what brings you to my bed?"

She blushed furiously. "I don't know…I was just walking then bam! Here I am!" She said.

"So then , why are you here? You look new." Yoshi said. _'Though for some reason…I don't want to know.'_

"Ah. I'm looking for a partner." She said. "But I'm not sure what a partner is. All I know is that it's someone that I will be with forever."

He nodded. "I don't know either." He said.

"But I like you!" She pointed at him. "You didn't mock me, or laugh. So, I like you!" She grinned.

He sweat dropped. But he does have to admit… "You're pretty." He said. "And cute." He walked closer and cupped her cheek. "You smell good…" He sniffed her hair.

Once again, she fell on the bed with a steaming red face. He smirks. "How cute."

Sette sighed. "I guess I'll bring these two."

* * *

><p>When Arancione woke up, she realized she was already in the clouds. "Wha-?"<p>

Sette smiled. "You were out, and because of that, your partner is Yoshi." She said.

The girl nodded. She doesn't see anything wrong with it, nor does Yoshi (who nodded too). Yoshi said, "So then…you're a god…"

"Yeah…" She said.

They looked at each other and nodded. The others sweat dropped. Azzurra coughed. "Okay, let us now begin the ceremony." She said. "After which, we shall produce and heir."

They all nodded and soon, the ceremony started. It was then Arancione and Yoshi realized: they were getting married.

They paled. They shrugged.

Meh, they like each other anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon, the Tri-Ni-Sette needed heirs. They went down to earth, and picked their partners. They then went back up and had a ceremony of partnership, which was, in our language, 'Marriage.'<strong>_

_**The first one, Azzurra, gave birth to triplets. Her partner, Gen, decided that one shall stay with him in earth. The partners cannot stay in the clouds forever, because doing so would kill them. Ordinary humans cannot bear the holiness of those who have not sinned. He has promised, however, that they shall visit if the child wants to. **_

_**Secondly, Violetto, was the father to one daughter and one son. They are not twins, they're just three years apart. Rin decided that she would not take any back down. She knows she is dying, and her time is near. Sette knew of this as well, and has said, "When your time has come, you shall stay with your children." With that, Rin went back down. **_

_**Lastly, Arancione, gave birth to twins. Yoshi begged Sette, "I do not wish to leave my children, Almighty one." He said. "I would rather have my end come quickly, so I may stay with them."**_

_**Sette nodded. "Very well. You shall come here every day when you are finished with work."**_

_**Happily, Yoshi went back down.**_

_**This continued on for many years, and soon, the original Tri-Ni-Sette has passed. The heirs are the new set, and this time, they each have six companions, 'Guardians,' with them.**_

_**Sette watched as all this passed. She has seen Violetto's insanity, Azzurra's son die early, Arancione's daughter go and marry countless of men. All has passed. All has changed.**_

_**And now, she sees, that there is a twist to the next set. It seems that…one shall take the role of two… She sighed.**_

"_**Azzurra, you have really troublesome descendants." She said.**_

_**She then heard someone laughing sheepishly and ignored it. She looked down and saw a certain girl with her schoolmates, looking for a certain someone's descendant. **_

_**Poor her. She doesn't even know that she is exactly like her predecessor. **_

"_**Foolish Arcobaleno." Sette sighed. "Foolish, foolish, Aria. Foolish Luce."**_

_**The wheels of fate have begun to weave the thread, and slowly, two threads are becoming intertwined, and soon, one will disappear into the other.**_

"_**Good luck to your descendant, Azzurra."**_

_**A sigh was heard. "I should have never married you."**_

"_**Ahahaha! I know-ow!" A man laughed, then clutched his head. "Love you!"**_

_**Azzurra blushed. "Shut up."**_

"_**Stupid lovebirds." Sette sighed and continued watching.**_

* * *

><p>"Ne, Luce! Look over there!" Lal said, pointing at the men in black. "They're looking at you."<p>

Luce nodded. Takeshi and Hayato saw the men and looked at each other…they're here for a reason, it seems…but with Luce?

"Tch. Stupid fate." Hayato clicked his tongue. "Always involving civilians. Hime will surely get pissed again."

Takeshi laughed merrily. "Ahaha. That's Tsuna for you."

They soon walked away from the men, but looked back one last time. This time, however, there was a blue flame on Takeshi's hand, and a red one in Hayato's. The men looked away, and walked away slowly. The two boys sighed and continued walking with the group. One thought running across their minds.

'_The time will come.' _Tsuna once told them this. _'When it does come, protect each and every one of the Tri-Ni-Sette. By that time, I'll be somewhere, trying to tweak the rules. By that time, you will be with the Arcobaleno of my school. You have to protect them…Luce…I don't want her or them to end up like Aria-nee and Ricardo.' _Tsuna said, holding her chest. _'I am a shogun. I am the leader. Aria-nee, Ietsuna...All of them. They are my power, the people I protect...because I am the shogun. Do as told, and protect Azzurra.'_

That time, they and the others bowed. _'Yes, Hime._'

"Protect Luce Arcobaleno." Hayato whispered.

"Protect them all. Varia, Arcobaleno and everyone else. Do what Tsuna wishes." Takeshi said.

They walked forward, and Luce just felt a shiver go up her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Longest so far, I think. So then, more info about the plot here. Please review! XD <strong>

**Btw, who has tumblr rp? I'm currently rp-ing as tsuna (arancione-tuna27) and my rp buddies are Yamamoto, Enma and Chrome. Care to join?**

**Please revieww!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi. I know, so many stories yet I'm not updating much. Damnit. I'll update Blood Stained shards of the sky either today or tomorrow. And guys...GUYS.**

**I ACTUALLY DID MATH. 34, 496 HITS GUYS. SERIOUSLY.**

**I HAD A BREAKDOWN WHILE MY MAID WAS CLEANING. SHE THOUGHT I WAS HURT CUZ OF THE TEARS, THEN I JUST SMILED. OMIGAWD.**

**ILOVEYOUUUU!**

**Kay, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Hard to Digest, but Meh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION:<strong>

**AZZURRA **is avery…eccentric person. She's like Luce in practically everything except personality and tastes. If Luce likes cute and strong things, she likes cute and violent things. If Luce likes pink with black because it symbolizes cute punk, she likes red and black because it symbolizes blood. But one thing is sure about them—they love to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>OOC ahead. Mostly from Fran.

* * *

><p>At night, when everyone was sleeping, Luce was wide awake. She couldn't sleep, not after seeing those men in black that afternoon, and the shiver she felt. Also, she saw something disturbing.<p>

Flames.

Blue and Red flames.

She saw them when they first met Takeshi and Hayato, but it was only for a brief few seconds. This time, however, she saw them longer. She saw them as…something that was used as a weapon. After all, when the men in black saw the flames, they backed away. "Why?" she mumbled to herself. The men in black…she knows that they were looking at her. But why? Who are they to her?

More importantly…

Who is she to them?

"Who am I?" she whispered.

Silence answered her and she sighed. "No clue huh." She sighed and went to sleep.

In her dream, Luce heard that particular line from a woman who looked a lot like her. They could be passed as twins, if not siblings. She became cautious and asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I am Azzurra." She said. "You are me, but I am not you."

Luce was confused. "Huh? How can that be?"

"You are me, Luce." She walked closer to her. "You are what I am…but, I am not you. You are, in some sorts…" She smiled. "A reincarnation of me."

That's when it hit Luce: this woman was dead.

"Now, now." Azzurra calmed her down. "Don't get all panicky now; after all, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be scolded by your sister later on, right?"

Luce blinked. "Sister?" She asked. "But my sister is…"

"Dead?"

She looked behind her and her eyes widened. Aria Arcobaleno stood behind her, smiling. She wore a black shirt with a red jacket and dark green pants and heels. She had short greenish-bluish hair like hers and Azzurra's, but her blue eyes were narrowed and sharp. She also had a golden flower under her eye—a birthmark. "Luce…" She smiled.

Luce began to tear up. She sniffed. "A-Aria-nee…" When she was about to cry, Aria wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her. "I- I missed you…"

"I have too, Luce." She said. "I did too…"

Azzurra then coughed politely, ruining the moment. The two parted grudgingly, but held hands. "Well then, I'm sorry for what I have just done, but Aria, remember what we have to do." She said.

Aria nodded and looked at Luce. "Listen here imouto (little sister); what you will hear today is the key essence of finding Tsuna." She said. "Whatever you hear in this place, can be told to others and be used properly if you will. Understand?"

Luce nodded. "Um…how do you know Tsuna?"

"I've been watching over you lately, you know." Aria replied with a smile. "Moving on…Luce, have you heard of the Tri-Ni-Sette?"

"Yeah. It's composed of three gods or goddesses who protect the world. Why?"

The older sister nodded. This could be easier since she already knows. "Then, do you know the story of creation?" Luce shook her head. "Well, you see, Tri-Ni-Sette didn't start that way. It started from the Almighty One, Tre Sette. She was getting tired, and she needed successors. She then chose three humans, because she knew that one wouldn't be enough and die from the pressure. She divided her powers equally and gave it to them, but with her powers came individual curses. The three have become gods and goddesses, and soon, they went down to earth to find a mate. Their children were not demi-gods, for their mates have been converted, but after the process, were sent back to earth. Humans mating with gods are impossible, so they have been converted. Alas, permanent conversion was impossible as well, because the only one who has the power to convert permanently was Tre Sette. As time passed, the burden became more and more unbearable. Their heirs had their own names, but their forever names are the original ones—in short, reincarnation. Tre Sette decided to give the current Tri-Ni-Sette gods and goddesses their guardians. The power was divided, so their task became easier."

Luce was having a headache from the information she just acquired. "What does that have to do with you and me?"

Azzurra sighed. This was the hard part. "I am one of the goddesses of the Tri-Ni-Sette." She broke the ice. "I'm the original goddess, along with a man named Violetto, and another girl called Arancione. You and Aria are my descendants."

"I'm sorry, what?" Luce spluttered out. "I'm related to you?"

"Don't make it sound bad." She said. "Anyway…my last successor, Uni, your true mother, had you two. Somehow, she split her powers between you too, as if knowing that the older one, Aria, would inherit her curse. She knew very well one of the rules: if one has two or more children, the curse would belong to the eldest or first born. The splitting of powers is usually very rare, as it usually goes to the eldest as well." She sighed. "Uni, as you know, died early. It was then you and Aria were adopted by the headmaster of your school. And that headmaster of yours…well, he knew about Aria, and that she was the heir."

Aria decided to take the wheel again. "The headmaster knew what I had to do, so he got you and placed you with the other children. He also knew of your hidden powers and mine, so he also chose your guardians, those who will assist you, as a safety precaution. Do you know the meaning of Arcobaleno, Luce?"

Luce shook her head. Aria smiled. "Arcobaleno—rainbow in Italian. The Tri-Ni-Sette has three people controlling it, and they also have guardians. They named their own groups—Arcobaleno, Mare, and Vongola. Rainbow, Sea and Clam." She said. "However, as time passed, they had a hard time gathering the members of each. So, in order to make things easier, and to protect the world better, they joined the mafia." Luce was beginning to understand this.

"I'm part of Arcobaleno…and the mafia." She said. "I'm the half reincarnation of Azzurra, and my mother whom I never knew was the last successor." She sighed. "What does that have to do with Aria-nee? And how can the mafia help?"

"I died right?" She said and Luce nodded. "And our school is called Colourful Skies Academy, right?" Again, a nod. "Our school was named that way, because it is made to train potential members for our Famiglia—The Arcobaleno. Everything plays a part—the elements of each, the colours, the curriculum, my death and the mafia." She sighed, getting tired.

Azzurra chuckled and decided to take charge. "Aria died because of the curse of the Tri-Ni-Sette—short life span. That time, she was already on her inheritance ceremony in Italy, and she was with the Mare successor, or should I say, Violetto's successor. It was that death that made everything start moving. But don't worry Luce." She smiled. "You won't be part of this…you won't take her role since even in death, she still has to finish the assigned term."

Luce nodded. She was glad she wasn't going to take any of this. But she noticed that her smile looks strained on that last sentence…as if she was forcing it to be true…"What about Tsuna?"

The adults looked at each other and sighed. "Tsuna is one stubborn girl." Aria sighed. "I've met her before, and she was cute. But her powers are off the charts—she could even outdo her predecessor!"

"That strong?" Luce gaped. Who knew that a little girl was that strong? "Wait, predecessor?"

"Un." Azzurra nodded. "She is part of this, and knowing her…" She sighed. "Just please, stop her. You are me in a sense, so have to be able to stop her." She said, and held her hands. "Listen here, Luce. Tsuna is in great danger. I'll be here for you, and I'll guide you to her. You have to find her and prevent her from doing _it_."

Luce nodded. "I-I'll try. After all, that's why we came here—to look for our resident cook."

Aria and Azzurra laughed and hugged Luce. "We have to go now." Aria said. "Please do what we said." Azzurra said.

Luce nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Oh." Azzurra said. "About Tsuna, I'll give you a hint about where she is. All you have to do is-"

The two smiled and disappeared, and Luce woke up.

"Guys, we need to talk." Luce said at the breakfast table (inside a reserved room for them) of the gigantic hotel. "This is serious."

Everyone looked at the Sky Arcobaleno curiously. She was never the type to go straight to the point. "Sure, what is it?" Lal said.

"It's about the Tri-Ni-Sette, right?" Takeshi said, standing by the door frame beside Hayato. "I take it Azzurra-sama came by?"

Luce was in shock. "Y-You know about this?" Azzurra and Aria didn't say anything about this!

Hayato nodded. "We're guardians of Hime." He said. "Hime is also part of this, and so are all of you." He turned and looked at Luce, as if signalling her to start explaining.

The Sky Arcobaleno nodded and turned to look at her fellow school mates. "Guys, please listen carefully. What you hear today, in this room, must not be spread. This will be our lead to finding Tsuna, and more. Understand?"

They nodded. Hayato and Takeshi finally went inside the room, and locked the door as Luce began explaining.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Aria. You just had to go and tell her, didn't you?" Tsuna mumbled to herself.<p>

One of the blonde men, Giotto, ruffled her hair. "Maa, maa. Don't curse too much. It's not good for you." He said jokingly.

She looked at him with a playful smirk. "Like you don't curse either."

"Ah shit. You caught me." He raised his hands in defeat and smiled.

They laughed together for a while, until Giotto turned serious. "Tsuna, are you serious about this? You do know that if you push through with the plan, Azzurra will forever remember this right?"

She nodded. "I know. Yeah, she'll remember it, and probably reprimand me sometime in the future, but she has to understand. She has to understand that I'm doing this for her, Aria, Uni and lastly, Luce." She sighed.

"But will you continue?"

They turned around and saw another blonde man (the other man from the other chapters that had no name is this, not Giotto—they're completely different) standing by the door. He looked at them with warm and sharp brown eyes. "Tsuna, I know that you're determined to do this for them, but take into consideration the consequences of this. Will you still continue, despite knowing?"

Giotto looked at the brunette worriedly. He was right—she may be determined, but the consequences are grave and it can affect her future. She has to take them into consideration.

Tsuna smiled. "Of course. I've always been prepared ever since the fire incident."

They smiled and hugged each other. "You're a good girl, Tsuna." Giotto said. "A really wonderful girl."

She playfully kicked him. "Don't tease me when the mood is so perfect."

They laughed—which, in their world, can be their last if they aren't careful.

* * *

><p>The room was silent.<p>

It was quite hard to digest such information. The fact that certain gods and goddesses are in crisis and are searching for their heirs are connected to their lives and everything else they know is quite the information. Also, the fact that the Arcobaleno are to be the guardians of their leader, Luce, the Sky and that they were given elements to know if they're worthy of being guardians (mist, rain, cloud, etc.) and they shall be the heirs to protecting the world is quite hard to take in.

Ah, but there was one thing Azzurra and Aria forgot…

Flames.

"_Listen closely. I'm pretty sure that one of these days, some of you guys will run into my schoolmates. When that time comes, you'll see they have corresponding ribbons and pins for each. Those have colours that represent their flames. I'm pretty sure that you know your own flames, and when you find those who have the same flames as you, check if their flames are stable. If not, give some of yours—after all, you guys are already trained. Once those flames are calmed down, we can do what we need to do freely." _Takeshi remembered Tsuna's words. He looked around the room—there were only three here that had Rain flames, and two storm flames. They've already calmed the flames down to the extent it can only be used in dire situations, so he guesses it's a good thing.

"Not yet." Hayato whispered to him. "We can't let them know about the flames yet. It might make things worse."

"What about the rain and storm ones?" He replied. "Can we?"

Hayato shook his head. "Idiot yakyuu-baka." He whispered back. "If they knew, they could spread it. It's just better to wait."

He sighed and nodded. He does have a point there. "Fine." He looked around and frowned. The room was still silent. They don't know what to do now, and Takeshi planned on breaking that. He then smiled brightly and asked loudly, "Luce-san, you said something about Tsuna?"

Immediately, the room came back to life. Luce nodded. "Yes. Aria-nee said that 'she will be wherever the cloud shall linger, for the cloud protects the sky.'" She made quotation marks in the air. "Also, she said that if she's not with the 'cloud,' she's 'with her other half, the two golden skies.'"

"Kora, what does that mean?" Colonello exclaimed. "Who's the cloud and the skies there?"

Kyoko clapped her hands. "Everybody, do you remember about what Haru and I told you about our leader?"

They nodded. "What about him?" Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Ne, Yamamoto-san, Oldie (Hayato had to be restrained), aren't you two the rain and storm?" Haru said. The two men nodded. "If your rings symbolize your element, and your friendship, doesn't also the head of the Disciplinary Committee have one? I mean, you're friends right?."

"Rings?" The Colourful Skies Academy students don't understand what they're talking about.

Takeshi raised his hands and showed them his rings. On his left pointer was a silver band with a blue stone in the middle, and on the middle finger was a golden band with a blue stone in the middle. On his right middle was a silver ring with a blue stone in the middle and inside it was a symbol with a clam and a bullet. Around it was some words but they couldn't read it.

Hayato pulled a chain necklace from under his shirt where a silver ring was attached to. It was like Takeshi's, except that the stone was red. He also raised his hands, and there was practically a ring on three fingers each.

Skull was amazed. "Waah~ Where did you get those rings? They're so classy!"

They kept their rings and looked at her. "It's a secret." They chorused.

"Moving on…" Takeshi coughed awkwardly. "The cloud is the leader of Namimori, in case you haven't noticed. His ring is like ours, except the stone is purple. We're all friends—but don't tell him that, he'll kill you—and have this ring. We know where he usually is, ne, Gokudera?"

Hayato scoffed. "Ahn. He's usually by the Namimori Shrine." He said. "And if we don't find that bastard, we have to look for the skies…" he thought for a while. "But who are the skies?"

Xanxus shrugged. "Whatever. Don't think too hard about that sky shit. Let's just look for the fucking cloud first."

Takeshi and Hayato looked at each other warily and back at the others. "Well…" Takeshi scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Just be careful okay? He's…well, a carnivore."

The others couldn't comprehend what he just said. Hayato face palmed and felt a nerve twitch. "The bastard is a cold and heartless, blood-thirsty fighting maniac. He'll probably fight anyone he thinks is strong…or if he's just bored."

"Yeah." Kyoko nodded. "He's ridiculously anti-social, and likes to sleep. He usually has his right-hand man with him, Kusakabe-san, and his pet bird."

Haru decided to put her two cents in as well. "Hahi! He respects no one but Tsu-kun!" She said. "I once saw them under the Sakura Tree with him on her lap."

Hayato began fuming about "That bastard molesting Hime" and Takeshi calming him down. The others laughed at their antics and suddenly, Haru and Hayato began to fight. Haru growled at Hayato and they started a verbal war.

* * *

><p>Fran, the boy with the frog hat, sat on the chair with his head on the table. He woke up ridiculously early all because of a certain dream. He was currently taking a nap, still sleepy. His dreams didn't make sense, but every time he woke up from them, he would be sweaty, and he would feel dried tears on his cheeks.<p>

Suddenly, Fran literally felt his heart clench, and something flow into his head. He sees a brunette, his fake-prince senpai, and a little girl who had a fetish for swords and grumpy little man playing with him in a certain backyard.

"_Let him go!" A brunette wailed. "Let him go! You want me right? Let him go!"_

_He was tied up and inside a jail cell. Tears were spilling out of his void eyes as he was held by the wrist and dragged. "Heh. Like hell we will, little girl. You're already perfected, while he here," the man raised Fran up, "isn't. He seems like he'll be a fun toy to break, eh? Just like you."_

_The brunette, with red-stained hands, ran to his captor. She went to him and pulled on his shirt, crying. "Please! Just let Fran go! He doesn't need this…" she looked downcast for a moment, but then looked up fearfully and yet, determined. "I-I heard that you want to make the perfect killing machine …I-If I'm already perfected, I'll be easier to train to kill. A-Also, I-I'm pretty sure I-I'll be a prettier toy to break than Fran will be." She spoke. "J-Just use me instead. I-I promise to do whatever it takes, just please, let Fran go…" She sobbed._

_Fran watched as the brunette broke down. He was about to say something, but then was rudely dropped to the ground and instead, watched what was unfolding in front of him._

_The man smirked and bent down. He looked at the brunette with a smirk. "Heh. You do have a point there." He said. He caressed her face and saw her red-stained white dress. He pulled it a bit down to show the tattoo—the kanji for darkness—on the crook of her neck. "Well, it seems you're the one we need." He rudely picked her up and carried her like a sack of potatoes. He walked away, and the brunette smiled at Fran._

"_Please be safe…"_

_The teal-haired boy finally broke. "No! No! Come back, please. Please!" He cried out. "Please! You—You're my only light here! I need you!" _

"_Shut him up." The man looked amused at the girl's expression. "You said anything right? Knock him unconscious." _

_Fran looked at the brunette, as if hoping she won't do so. He saw her look down, and look back up with void and dark eyes, filled with tears. "I love you, Fran." She whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_She raised her tiny fist and an orange flame came out. She put her fist back, opened it, and pushed it forward. Orange flames came flying at him, and he whispered._

"_I love you too…I'm sorry."_

"…Fran? Froggy?"

"Muu. Hey, Frog!"

He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him. He then asked, "What?" Mammon pointed her finger at his cheeks. He touched them, and felt something warm. His eyes widened.

He was crying.

"Fran-kun, what's wrong?" Lussuria asked. "You've been whispering something in a different language for a while now to yourself. We then saw you crying silently…."

Fran looked at him weirdly and dried off his tears. "Whatever. Just for-"

"Estraneo."

His eyes shot up and looked at Hayato. "Where did you hear that?"

"You. It's what you were whispering." He said. "And…you whispered…Cielo…" He looked at him with a glare, yet it had hope in it. "Where have you heard those?"

"I don't know." He replied. "It's a part of me. A brunette, Estraneo, Cielo." He said.

Takeshi looked at him hopefully. "Cielo Arancione?"

"Arancione? Isn't that the other goddess of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Luce said, recalling some of the information that was told to her a while ago.

Hayato nodded. "Yeah. Now then, frog-head, tell me where have you heard those?" He said with a glare. He then realized the tattoo under his eyes: a black upside down triangle under each eye. His eyes widened. "No way…he…you couldn't be…" He couldn't form the words.

Suddenly, he felt the nightmare continue, even though he was awake.

"_Listen here, 26. 27 is currently being experimented on again because of you. She was the perfect one we have made so far—and you made us loose her. But that's also a good thing, because now, she can be experimented on even further and you will take her job." The man gave something heavy to Fran. "Well now, let's use this to test your abilities…if you do good, we'll let her go."_

_Fran nodded shakily. If these monsters…Estraneo…wanted him to let her go, he'll do it. "Y-Yes." He said. "B-But…can you tell me one thing?" He asked fearfully._

_The man was shocked, but nodded. "Sure, what?"_

"_W-Who is 27?"He said. "S-She isn't normal. S-She has such p-powerful flames. S-She's scary…yet not…I-I don't think she is who s-she wants me to see." _

_Smirking, the man replied. "So you didn't know?" He chuckled evilly. "Well, figures since that 27 is such a fucking saint. Fine then, I'll tell you… She is…"_

Luce stared at the teal-haired boy worriedly. It was everyone's first time to see the emotionless boy have a breakdown, but she should have expected this—Aria said so.

"_Someone will break, Luce. They will be like glass once you explain—fragile. They will have a memory breakdown, and remember things they have forgotten or wished to forget. But remember, Luce, this is a game of life and death. Information can come from those whom you least expect it to come from."_

She went closer to Fran and patted his head. "What did you see, Fran-kun?" She said gently. "Please tell us."

He looked at her with eyes she never expected to see—eyes full of fear. The memories were continuing to flow inside him like a river, and he's trying to stay still. "Cielo Arancione." He said like a mantra. "Cielo Arancione is Tsuna. She was number 27—Experiment number 27. She is Cielo Arancione." He said. The others looked at him with shock.

"She is Arancione, one of the Goddesses of the Tri-Ni-Sette."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, thanks for the hits. The reviews too (though the hits go higher than the reviews, meh). I just became so motivated now, and probably, I'll update faster too. I now have four on-going stories, one sequel in the making, and one story needs to be re-written.<strong>

**I have motivation, and that's enough.**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	19. apparently, it wouldn't upload july 4

Actually I was supposed to upload this JULY 4

but for some reason

the site won't let me...

NICE.

* * *

><p>I don't motherfucking give a shit anymore about this.<p>

Listen here, F F . N E T . You are currently **RUINING THE LIVES OF US WRITERS.**

You allow people to make groups and forums where people who just have no fucking lives to go fuck with others and ruin their stories. Then, you listen to them and delete those precious works of art.

_"Unleash your imagination."_

Those stories were stories were people's imaginations were unleashed, as well as their love for writing and their muses. You were never so strict with rules before, because we always followed. Now, you're putting bans. Now, you're deleting without giving any warnings to others. Now, you're listening to those CU (critics united) who just ruin others for fun.

Do any of you remember RedBootton? That user/software/something that went around and was like, the one person hater who had the effect of a million users? You know,F F . N E T , I commend you for that. You stopped them and let us go back in peace. That was like, two-three years ago and it was well-spread in the Prince of Tennis fandom, where I started from.

I don't know what's gotten into you, moderators. You are all motherfucking assholes. You lied to us. You're limiting our imaginations and stopping us. Where were those moderators who stopped RedBootton and let us writers live happily? Where are those moderators who let us be free. Let us be us.

**Tell me, where are you?**

Also, this also means that you and the others promote cyber-bullying.

I would know cyber-bullying. I have received more than enough death threats, hate and all that in tumblr, on a lot of accounts. I would know, since it's related to real life bullying such as being pushed down the stairs and being locked up in the CR. I would know.

Let me clear this up:

_**A critic** _is someone who has a keen sense for spotting certain things or parts of something, and then comments on it. They are there _to only tell the owner or doer of the things they criticized, and let the said owners or doers do something about it themselves._

**CRITICS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE THINGS THEY CRITICIZED.**

**THEY ARE UNDER NO RIGHT TO BAN THEM**

**REPORT THEM**

**OR BASH THEM.**

That, my dear readers, is a true critic.

A critic who tries to delete the story themselves is called a bully, a cyber-bully.

Critics United have truly stained the true meaning of Critic. They stained it to the point saying it is practically disgusting and hateful everywhere.

That is wrong.

Now then, I'm sending this, and publishing it at the cost of my own account be suspended and my stories. But I don't care. I'm fighting for my rights as a reader, as a fan and as a writer.

At least I'm fighting for my rights. I have all fucking rights to hate you, curse you all (and Critics United) and spread this message. I have had favorited fics deleted, and my old account has been erased completely. It's old yes, but it had motherfucking memories. It was where my first fic was placed and you just deleted it.

This is war F F . N E T.

Go fuck yourselves. I won't read here unless necessary. Nor will I post or review. I will go to my blogs and post my arts there. I'll take back my stories, and re-post there.

I'm sure there are more sites out there more than willing to let me be free.

Unlike this site. I want the old back. I want the site that supported the majority of the readers and writers than the group that literally deleted stories right in front of my eyes, one deleted each day. I don't like this shit. But you know what, who cares?

I am sending this and publishing this with my whole account and everything on and in it. This is my right as a writer and as a person. Delete me if you wish, but will the others like it? I'm not being arrogant, it's just that I know that people like my writing, and I love my writings. They make me, me. So if you think you can just ruin my life, and the lives of others because of a group and because of your selfish reasons, then be it. I'll just look for another site.

So what if I loose my account? So what if I loose my arts?

**I at least have my pride as writer in tact, and I fought. **

Signed,

Akahama Nera.

* * *

><p>Sigh.<p>

For those who want to know where I'll be going next, just PM me. This shit sucks and I hate it.

Some already know my next destination, seeing as my site counter have hit quite high O_O I just wish this site would understand us majority once more, and it would be like before.


End file.
